


Все вокруг боятся радости паяца

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: После знакомства с оборотнями, кицуне и друидами, Стайлз и не предполагал, что его жизнь может стать сложнее. И зря...Текст был написан на ФБ-2016





	Все вокруг боятся радости паяца

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Teen Wolf – до событий 5-го сезона. Докторов и химер нет. Дитона нет, Перриша нет, Лидии нет, Дерека нет канонично. Есть Сталия фоном.
> 
> ведьмак!Стайлз.
> 
> Таймлайн Зачарованных – много позже событий сериала, Крису 15 лет. События комиксов не учитывались, но возраст представителей младшего поколения относительно друг друга и их магические способности соответствуют комиксовому канону. 
> 
> В качестве названия взята строчка из песни группы Пикник.

Лето в Калифорнии выдалось невыносимо жарким для привыкшего к умеренным температурам штата. В середине дня улицы городов вымирали, люди старались по возможности меньше находиться на открытом воздухе. Клаудия Стилински многое бы сейчас отдала за кондиционер или кружку холодного лимонада. Но ей приходилось спасаться от дневного зноя лишь небольшим бумажным веером, купленным на заправке, что они с мужем проехали в начале дня. Её супруг только-только получил работу в офисе шерифа в небольшом городке, затерянном на юге штата. И вот теперь они вдвоем, загодя оформив доставку вещей, отправились в путь — навстречу новому городу и совершенно новой жизни. Оставалось лишь одно-единственное дело, держащее их вдали от Бикон-Хиллс. Пожалуй, самое важное в их жизни дело.

— Уже почти два, — взволнованно проговорил мужчина, в который раз оглядывая пустую трассу и лес по обе стороны от дороги, — осталось совсем недолго.

Клаудия только покивала, принявшись усерднее работать веером. Они очень хотели успеть на встречу в срок и, так получилось, приехали почти на час раньше назначенного времени. Это оказались невероятно мучительные минуты, наполненные сомнениями и страхами.

В напряженной тишине звон магии показался просто оглушительным. Клаудия с мужем, не сговариваясь, выскочили из машины и застыли, всматриваясь в мужскую фигуру, сложившуюся из вихря голубых огоньков.

— Добрый день, — ровно поздоровался появившийся перед ними молодой человек, удовлетворенно оглядывая пару, вопреки всем сомнениям решившуюся на эту встречу.

— Это он? — позабыв о приличиях, воскликнула Клаудия, разглядывая младенца, люльку с которым держал в руках их собеседник.

Парень, усмехнувшись, протянул свою ношу девушке. Она приняла её со всей возможной осторожностью, поставила на переднее сидение машины и принялась рассматривать сладко посапывающего малыша, не решаясь потревожить его.

— Он прекрасен, — прошептала Клаудия, оборачиваясь к мужу, подошедшему со спины, — в голове не укладывается, что кто-то может хотеть навредить ему.

— Вы сможете защитить его, — сказал молодой человек, устремив свой взгляд на личико малыша.

Стилински крепко обнял жену за плечи и пристально вгляделся в их собеседника:

— Ты так и не скажешь, почему именно мы? Почему ты так уверен в нас, Крис?

Тот покачал головой, в который раз уходя от ответа на этот вопрос, несмотря на явное огорчение собеседника. Крису было совершенно ясно, что он не ошибся с выбором приемных родителей для ребенка. Супруги Стилински удивительно легко уверовали в реальность магии, волшебников и демонов, но он был уверен, что правда для них была бы слишком невероятной. В том будущем, где мир стараниями Уайетта полетел в ад и он, Крис, потерял всех своих родных и близких, его приютил один из отряда сопротивления, стихийно формирующихся в то время. Именно там ему встретился и Стилински, которого всем отрядом почтительно звали шерифом. Он не был магом, но обладал той удивительной способностью успокаивать и поддерживать, которая делала его опорой для многих в крайне неспокойное время. Если кому и можно было доверить судьбу мира, то только этому человеку.

Крис покачал головой, отгоняя тягостные воспоминания о будущем, и передал Стилински тонкую папку:

— Это его документы. Они сделаны при помощи магии, поэтому пройдут любую проверку. Теперь вы официально его родители.

Крис наклонился к ребенку, так и не проснувшемуся за время разговора, и легонько поцеловал его в лоб:

— Удачи тебе, Уайетт.

После этого Крис позволил Клаудии порывисто обнять себя и с легким сердцем переместился, оставляя молодую пару с ребенком одних на пустынной трассе.

**Много лет спустя**

Стайлз крепко стискивал руль, с трудом сдерживая нервную дрожь. Сердце оглушительно билось где-то в горле, дыхание сбивалось, а перед глазами слегка расплывалась дорога. Нещадно болела спина после встречи с деревом, которой его обеспечила очередная сверхъестественная тварь, которая наткнулась на них. Но Стайлз не мог позволить себе даже небольшой передышки — на заднем сидении головой на коленях насмерть перепуганного Лиама, глухо постанывая от боли, лежал Скотт. Внушительные когти того существа прилично пропороли его бок, да так, что даже регенерация альфы не справлялась.

— Ему стало хуже, — с беспокойством констатировала чумазая Малия, пристально вглядываясь в Стайлза с пассажирского сидения.

Лиам жалобно заскулил от ее слов, но промолчал и только продолжил вытягивать боль своего альфы. Стайлз бросил недобрый взгляд на девушку, которая только угрюмо пожала плечами и с тревогой обернулась назад. В этот вечер они всего-то хотели потренироваться в лесу, «выгулять» себя перед полнолунием. Стайлз захватил с собой кофе в термосе, внушительное количество сэндвичей с курицей и надоедал всем шутками о сплочении стаи. Это был тот редкий случай, когда он действительно чувствовал единство их небольшой компании и не ощущал себя, единственного без способностей, лишним. Кто ж знал, что их тихий вечер обернется катастрофой.

Малия нахмурилась, глядя на вспухающие черные вены на руке Лиама, по которым уходила боль из тела Скотта, и потянулась к Стайлзу. Положила руку ему на лоб, провела по щекам, потом вниз по шее, старательно забирая усталость и боль. Стайлзу даже показалось, что он услышал её удовлетворенное урчание. В голове прояснилось, стало легче дышать, а когда рука Малии прошлась по позвоночнику, стало очень хорошо.

— Мы слишком далеко от города, — выдал с заднего сидения Лиам, свободной рукой ласково перебирая волосы Скотта. Сам Скотт давно замолк, перестав даже скулить от боли. Теперь он только метался по коленям своего беты, прерывисто дыша.

Стайлз стиснул руль до боли в пальцах. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что в этот раз они забрались слишком далеко в лес, ведь не хотели встретить никого из людей. Да и окажись они чудесным образом прямо сейчас в Бикон-Хиллс, спасения им искать было не у кого — в больнице вряд ли смогли бы справиться с почерневшими от яда следами от когтей. Дерек, убедившись в способности Лиама контролировать себя, укатил вслед за Брейден куда-то на восточное побережье. Даже Дитон, не оставляющий их раньше без поддержки, отправился в этот уикенд на какую-то конференцию ветеринаров. Они остались совсем одни. Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз решительно нажал на тормоз, заставляя джип возмущенно заскрипеть.

— Почему мы остановились? — взволнованно спросил Лиам, вглядываясь через окно в беспроглядную темноту леса.

— Потому что нам некуда ехать, — глухо ответил Стайлз, упираясь лбом в руль, — никто не сможет спасти Скотта.

— Но мы не можем стоять посреди леса, — Лиам шмыгнул носом и, сверкнув желтыми глазами, зло заговорил, — мы не можем стоять и ждать, пока он умрет. Мы должны…

— Что?! — взорвался Стайлз, с неуловимой скоростью оборачиваясь к разошедшемуся оборотню, заставляя того отпрянуть. — Что мы должны делать?! Если у тебя есть идеи, пожалуйста, говори! Потому что у меня их нет. На этот случай у меня нет плана. И ни малейшей мысли о том, как помочь Скотту.

Стайлз порывисто закрыл руками лицо, прячась от бессильного гнева Лиама, молчаливой поддержки Малии и, больше всего, от бесповоротного осознания собственной беспомощности. Спустя пару секунд он снова развернулся назад и протянул руку к Скотту, что-то бормотавшему в беспамятстве, и сбивчиво заговорил:

— Прости, друг. После всего, что было, я не знаю, как тебе помочь. Как же я хочу, чтобы ты выжил.

Малия хотела протянуть руку и успокаивающе обнять парня, но её остановило нечто удивительное — под ладонью Стайлза, всё ещё лежащей на груди Скотта, зажглось золотистое свечение.

— Что происходит? — тихо-тихо спросил Лиам, переглядываясь с девушкой, только округлившей в недоумении глаза.

Сам Стайлз не мог оторвать взгляд от своей руки. О том, что это такое было, он знал не больше остальных. По наитию Стайлз передвинул руку на пораненный бок Скотта и с удивлением наблюдал, как чернота яда исчезала, а сами раны рубцевались. Спустя некоторое время золотой свет вспыхнул, яркая вспышка на несколько секунд ослепила всех в машине. Когда же свет потух, смолкли чертыхания, а глаза вновь привыкли к темноте, ребята в состоянии шока смотрели на полностью исцелившегося Скотта, удивленно смотрящего на них с колен Лиама.

— Что это было?! — воскликнул Стайлз, переводя ошалевший взгляд с друзей на свою ладонь.

Ответом ему было ошеломленное молчание. А за много миль от них, в Сан-Франциско, в погрузившемся в сон доме 1329 по Прескотт-стрит взвился в воздух поисковый кристалл, покрутился волчком и приземлился на карту штата, указывая на городок Бикон-Хиллс.

***

Традиционный воскресный обед собрал в родовом особняке оба поколения семейства Холлиуэллов. Мужчины вместе с увязавшимися с ними Генри-младшим и Паркер заняли залитую ласковым полуденным солнцем оранжерею и неспешно обсуждали новости магического мира. Пайпер придирчиво сервировала стол, успевая вместе с тем следить за бегающими по дому детьми, контролировать готовность жаркого и бросать полные беспокойства взгляды на Пейдж. Самая же младшая из Зачарованных сидела за столом мрачнее тучи и нервно теребила в руках салфетку.

Припозднившаяся Фиби умиленным взглядом проводила близняшек, после шумного приветствия умчавшихся наверх вслед за Крисом, и поспешила к сестрам. Пайпер, как раз закончившая раскладывать приборы, с улыбкой поцеловала сестру в подставленную щеку и красноречиво указала взглядом в сторону младшей, лишь коротко кивнувшей в знак приветствия.

— Пейдж? — живо спросила Фиби, совсем легонько прощупывая её эмпатией. — Что-то случилось?

Пейдж предупреждающе погрозила ей пальцем, за столько лет так и не полюбив стремление Фиби проверять своей силой всех и всегда, и откинулась на спинку стула. Выражение ее лица явственно выдавало нежелание хоть что-то рассказывать.

— У мамы новый подопечный, — подсказал Генри-младший, выглянув из оранжереи и помахав тёте в знак приветствия, — и он ей не нравится, хотя они ещё не познакомились.

— Генри! — возмутилась Пейдж, резко поворачиваясь в сторону сына, но тот уже успел скрыться за стеной.

Фиби удивленно приподняла брови, переглядываясь с Пайпер, которая только пожала плечами, но выглядела взволнованной. И причины для беспокойства, несомненно, были — за достаточно долгую карьеру Хранителя у Пейдж было множество самых разных подопечных. Бывали и те, с кем отношения первое время совсем не складывались, и те, с которыми общаться было совсем не просто, но прежде ни один из них не заставлял Пейдж так сильно беспокоиться ещё до их первой встречи.

— Почему ты так переживаешь? — спросила Фиби, краем глаза отмечая перемещение своих дочерей из гостиной к лестнице — видимо, дети подтягивались на чердак. Не пропустить бы катастрофу.

— Не знаю, — совсем безрадостно ответила Пейдж, — чутье, наверное. С этим подопечным что-то не так. И не могу понять, что именно. Как будто…

Её неохотные попытки объясниться были прерваны пронзительным воплем Криса, разнесшимся по всему дому, и топотом младшего поколения, со всех ног спускающегося по лестнице к взрослым. Фиби с досадой подумала, что они опять не уследили за их слишком активными детьми.

Взволнованно воскликнув: «Смотрите!» — взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся Крис приземлил прямо поверх расставленной посуды карту штата. Затем он под заинтересованные взгляды собравшейся вокруг стола семьи размотал шнурок поискового кристалла и отпустил его. Аметист покрутился по карте и притянулся к одной точке.

— Крис? — непонимающе спросила его Пайпер. — Ты хотел продемонстрировать нам, как работает поиск?

— Да нет же! — чуть рассерженно ответил парень. — Кристалл сам указал на этот город. Никто ничего не искал с его помощью.

— А вот это уже интересно, — протянула Фиби, склоняясь над картой. — Бикон-Хиллс? Что же такого в этом городе?

— Мой новый подопечный оттуда, — отозвалась Пейдж, привлекая к себе взгляды родных. — Я же говорю, с ним что-то не так.

Собравшиеся обменялись взволнованными взглядами, Фиби неосознанно притянула к себе оказавшуюся рядом младшую из дочерей, перенимая тревогу сестры. Пейдж благодарно улыбнулась мужу, обнявшему со спины, и сыну, прижавшемуся к её боку. Теперь она окончательно уверовала в то, что в этот раз чутье её не подвело. Генри сжал её плечо, переглянулся со стоящим рядом Купом, который выглядел удивленным и настороженным. И все они совершенно пропустили момент, когда Фиби потянулась к самовольному кристаллу.

Видение накрыло её, словно песчаный берег мощным приливом. Она как наяву увидела момент из далекого прошлого — Пайпер, бледная и осунувшаяся, подурневшая от бессонницы и бесконечных слёз, прижимала к сердцу одеялко исчезнувшего Уайетта и продолжала раскручивать аметист на длинной нитке. Но магия оставалась глуха к их мольбам.

В себя Фиби приходила долго — после оглушительной силы видения она разрыдалась от осознания того, что их утерянный малыш, возможно, нашелся. Куп, в мгновение ока оказавшийся подле неё, крепко обнял жену и успокаивающе погладил по спине, переглядываясь над её макушкой с остальными.

Рассеянно перебирая волосы на голове сына, Пейдж тоскливо думала, что грядет нечто выходящее за рамки нормальности, даже по их меркам. И кто знает, готовы ли они к этим потрясениям.

***

Следующие сутки после чудесного исцеления Скотта выдались для их компании весьма непростыми. От души потискав целиком и полностью вылечившегося альфу, Лиам в очередной раз проявил мастерство скрытного отправления смс, и потому около дома МакКоллов их встретила нервно переминающаяся с ноги на ногу Кира, решительно стискивающая рукоять катаны.

— Надо было оставить его на шоссе, — пробурчал Стайлз, не глядя обвиняюще указав в сторону Лиама пальцем, за что тот обиженно пнул спинку его кресла.

Сверхъестественный совет уселся за круглым столом в слабо освещенной кухне. После того, как еще дующийся на Стайлза Лиам и взбудораженная Малия, то и дело прерывая друг друга, взахлеб рассказали о произошедшем в лесу и после него, повисло тягостное молчание. Перепуганная Кира придвинулась к Скотту, принявшись обеспокоенно оглядывать и ощупывать место ранения. Стайлз внимательно осматривал свои ладони, с которых недавно пролился спасительный свет, и пропустил момент, когда взгляды всех сосредоточились на нем.

— Может, стоит посмотреть в бестиарии? — практически шепотом спросила Кира, привлекая внимание к себе.

— Я его наизусть помню, — без особых эмоций ответил Стайлз, — мне не встретилось ни одно существо, способное на такое.

Взлохматив волосы, он принялся тереть глаза, ощущая, как небывалая усталость завладела его телом. У всех оставалось ещё достаточное количество вопросов, и они бы долго ещё просидели за столом, но Малия решительно прервала Киру, пытающуюся выпытать у парней новые подробности, и предложила разойтись до завтрашнего дня. Стайлз послал ей благодарную улыбку, затем, не дожидаясь ничьих протестов, поднялся со стула и устремился в сторону давно манящего дивана.

Кира и Скотт, на ходу воркуя, нехотя ушли наверх. Малия же, укутав пледом ставшего от большой усталости совсем покладистым Стайлза, придвинула поближе к его голове кресло и постаралась как можно удобнее устроиться в нем. Сам Стайлз провалился в беспокойный сон почти сразу же после того, как Малия перестала придирчиво подтыкать плед. Краешком сознания он ещё отметил громкий шепот Лиама, шумно устраивающегося во втором кресле и предлагающего Малии сыграть в карты. Дальше были лишь путаные сновидения, в которых он в одиночестве блуждал во тьме, освещая себе путь золотистым мерцанием, сходящим с ладоней.

***

Крис сидел на переднем сидении арендованной машины и с тревогой оглядывал пустую улицу на окраине Бикон-Хиллс, где им пришлось припарковаться после нескольких часов поисков. Перспектива встречи со старшим братом, которого он никогда не знал, да и узнавать никогда особо не рвался, не давала ему возможности взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Сидящая за рулем Пейдж то и дело бросала на него взгляды, прямо-таки кричащие о желании отослать его домой. Но она молчала, чувствуя себя никак не лучше племянника, ведь она-то помнила то тёмное время, когда малыш Уайетт исчез, и никакая магия в мире не смогла его отыскать. Пейдж помнила, что тогда творилось с их семьей, и сейчас ей отчаянно не хотелось разочаровывать родных. На руках у неё были только название города и имя-фамилия, выданные Старейшинами по запросу о новом подопечном.

— Пойду возьму нам кофе, — вполголоса сказала Пейдж, поворачиваясь к Крису, который принялся грызть ногти, всё разглядывая разложенную на коленях карту города.

— И пару сэндвичей.

Он проводил тётю взглядом до дверей кофейни на другой стороне улицы и потянулся за кристаллом. Первое, с чем они столкнулись, оказавшись в этом городе, — поиск чудил. Для верности они решили воспользоваться не своим обычным кристаллом, а тем самым, который накануне указал на Бикон-Хиллс. Он показывал разные точки города, крутился волчком, иногда застывал в дюйме над картой. Или не показывал ничего вовсе. Не преуспев с поиском, сбитые с толку полуангелы стали методично объезжать город, надеясь понять, что не так с этим городом. Здесь их ждало ещё более невероятное и слегка пугающее открытие — магии в Бикон-Хиллс было чересчур много. Она была древней и довольно мощной и будто пеленой окутывала город. Казалось, сам воздух пропитан волшебством. Не менее странным было и то, что местные жители, казалось бы, не испытывали никакого дискомфорта, будто не замечали и не ощущали потоков силы. Пейдж на скорую руку зачаровала найденный в бардачке компас на поиск магии, и, глядя на бешено крутящуюся стрелку, им пришлось окончательно убедиться в необычности города.

— Не сработает, — сам себе сказал Крис, раскручивая нитку с кристаллом, который, однако, в этот раз ради разнообразия предпочел остановиться на одной точке и замереть, — хм, это совсем рядом.

Крис посмотрел на пересечение линий и поднял голову, оглядывая практически пустую улицу перед собой. Ту самую улицу, на которую указал кристалл. Крис потянулся за упавшим в ноги компасом, стрелка которого снова начала раскручиваться с бешеной скоростью, и едва не пропустил файербол, вылетевший откуда-то меж домов и угодивший прямиком в двигающийся джип. Машина встала, неприятно взвизгнув шинами, оттуда кубарем вывалились двое парней и, не раздумывая ни секунды, кинулись в ту подворотню. Крис искренне восхитился их безрассудству, зацепился взглядом за спокойно лежащий на карте кристалл и в тот же миг выскочил из авто, погнавшись за единственной за этот день стоящей зацепкой.

К тому моменту, как ему удалось, спотыкаясь и чертыхаясь, достичь затхлого тупика, в котором двое парней всё-таки настигли атаковавшего их демона, ситуация там опасно накалилась. На стенах чернели подпалины от файерболов, а содержимое мусорного бака, в который, видимо, угодил огненный шар, разлетелось по округе.

Демон резко вскинул руку, отправляя наспех сформированный огненный шар в сторону своих противников. Крис крикнул: «Стой!» — и телекинезом заставил шар замереть в трёх футах от лица одного из парней, успевшего только дёрнуться на месте. Даже странно, что с такой реакцией они пережили встречу с демоном без последствий. Порванная одежда и запачканные лица ну совсем не в счёт. Парни оглянулись на него, а демон только оскалился, приготовившись к новому броску. Чертовски обидно, когда ему подобные не считают молодых волшебников достойными соперниками. Ещё одного усилия воли и небольшого взмаха рукой Крису хватило, чтобы отправить удерживаемый в воздухе файербол обратно создателю. Демон окутался пламенем и сгорел, душераздирающе крича в агонии. Мерзкое зрелище.

— Ты ещё кто такой?

Отвлёкшись от созерцания оставшейся на земле кучке пепла и предвкушения завистливых взглядов Прю, когда та узнает про ещё одного уничтоженного им демона, Крис устремил внимание на парней, которые теперь подозрительно смотрели на него. Пауза затягивалась.

— Вообще-то я тот, кто спас вас, — нет ничего лучше, чем наглость.

— Это ещё ничего не значит, — в тон ему ответил тот, что был повыше. — Скотт?

Другой парень, названный Скоттом, на полшага приблизился к Крису, шумно вдыхая воздух, и вдруг его глаза окрасились красным. В мозгу Криса пронеслась тысяча мыслей в секунду. Перед ним оборотень, божечки, самый настоящий оборотень! Наверное, среди разумных сверхъестественных существ не было никого более скрытного, чем оборотни. Удивительно даже, что они так проникли в культуру смертных. Оборотни не особо чествовали никого из магического мира, поэтому встреча с одним из них надолго становилась предметом зависти для всех вокруг. Особенно если это был альфа.

Если Скотт и удивился, уловив ликование от незнакомого парня, заскочившего за ними в подворотню со своим спасением, то не стал упоминать этого вслух. Куда больше его волновало, что запах этого человека был непонятным и не похожим ни на кого, с кем стае приходилось пересекаться ранее. И это настораживало.

— Ты не человек, — отступая к своему другу, проговорил Скотт, — но я не могу понять, кто ты.

— Я обладаю магией, — сжалился над сбитыми с толку парнями Крис.

— Не знал, что у нас в городе есть ещё и ведьмы, — осторожно проговорил Скотт, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Криса.

— Мы из Сан-Франциско. Сюда пришлось приехать по делу. Моя тётя — Хранитель, — видя непонимание на лицах парней, Крис пояснил: — Хранители помогают начинающим волшебникам и будущим Хранителям. Её новый подопечный из вашего города, к тому же вчера вечером здесь произошёл сильный магический выброс, это нас тоже заинтересовало.

На его последних словах эти двое дернулись и переглянулись, будто надеясь телепатически обменяться мыслями. И Крис едва не ударил самого себя по лбу — как он мог забыть о кристалле и поиске!

— Это был ты! — воскликнул Крис, буквально подпрыгивая на месте и заставляя парней настороженно замереть. — Это был ты! Мы почувствовали именно твой всплеск магии. Стайлз Стилински, верно?

***

— Они мне не нравятся, — даже не подумав снижать голос, сказала Малия, прислонившись к холодильнику и сверля взглядом дверь.

Стайлз, разыскивающий по верхним шкафчикам стаканы, дернул губами, соглашаясь с ней. У него не было времени, а вместе с тем и возможности хоть как-то узнать этих Криса и Пейдж. Понять их мотивы и намерения, разобраться в том, что они за люди и чего можно от них ожидать. Никаких данных для анализа. По сути, они сейчас впустили на свою территорию совершенно чужих людей, даже не успев толком разобраться, хорошие они или очередные злодеи. Те в последнее время повадились изображать из себя положительных персонажей.

После стремительного знакомства с магами Стайлз со Скоттом отправились к шерифу, рассудив, что тому необходимо знать, во что на этот раз влез его сын. Скотт был готов общаться со свалившимися им на голову волшебниками, как обычно слепо доверившись хорошему первому впечатлению, будто и не обжигался ранее. Всю дорогу друзья не прекращали спор, в конце концов, Стайлзу пришлось признать факт, что им просто необходима информация о случившемся с ними той ночью в машине. Ради правды им пришлось поступиться осторожностью, что неимоверно злило. В офисе шерифа Скотт дал другу возможность ввести в курс дела отца, а сам через смс воззвал к стае, назначая встречу в доме Стилински. Лиам захватил с собой две бутылки колы, решив «разнообразить их круглые столы». Под его одобрительный взгляд Кира, неловко улыбаясь, передала шерифу несколько завернутых в пищевую пленку тарелок с сэндвичами. Стайлз только покачал головой и пошел на кухню искать посуду на такое количество людей. Что оказалось сложной задачей — после маминой смерти в их доме редко собирались большие компании.

— Мне они нравятся не больше твоего, — наконец, ответил девушке Стайлз, — но мне нужны ответы. Потому что с таким мы еще не сталкивались.

Малия окинула его внимательным взглядом и шумно выдохнула, нехотя признавая его правоту.

— Но с ними всё равно что-то не так, — проговорила она, отбирая у Стайлза бокалы и уходя в комнату.

Стайлз с трудом подавил желание, разогнав всех, запереться в своей комнате и поспешил за своей девушкой.

***

Пейдж обвела взглядом собравшихся в гостиной подростков, задержала взгляд на шерифе Стилински и начала привычный рассказ. Об основах магии, о населяющих этот мир существах и сущностях, единстве магии и человеческой натуры. Ей всегда казалось, что самое трудное в работе консультанта Школы — минуты, подобные этой. Тот весьма короткий промежуток времени, в течение которого непоправимо меняется жизнь человека. Каждый раз вступительная речь нервировала Пейдж сверх меры — ведь именно первое впечатление во многом определяло, каким путём пойдёт начинающий маг. Были на её памяти люди, чьи глаза загорались и горели ещё долгие годы, но были и те, кто принимал решение отречься от магии и навсегда исчезал для их мира. Но сегодняшняя встреча всё же была особенной, ведь ей пришлось вводить в курс дела родного племянника. Пейдж никак не могла избавиться от страха всё испортить и отвратить с таким трудом найденного Уайетта от магии и их семьи.

В гостиной меж тем было необычайно тихо. Мистер Стилински нервно стискивал стакан с колой, будто отчаянно желал увидеть там жидкость покрепче. Стайлз, которого Пейдж боялась ненароком назвать Уайеттом, напряженно смотрел в свои ладони, игнорируя переглядывания друзей. А те по мере продвижения рассказа мрачнели всё больше.

— И с кем ещё это могло произойти? — ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, спросил Стайлз, когда Пейдж прервалась.

Малия легонько толкнула его ногу своей, пристально всматриваясь в лицо и продолжая следить за сердцебиением. Он почти весело ухмыльнулся в ответ и, бросив короткий взгляд на затихших друзей, поднял напряженный взгляд на Пейдж:

— А я думал, что новость о существовании оборотней уже ничто не превзойдет. И что мне теперь с этой силой делать?

— Я работаю в Школе Магии, и… — но продолжить ей не дали возгласы оживившихся подростков.

Пейдж подождала, пока ребята перестанут галдеть, наконец выплескивая скопившееся напряжение. Они слегка скованно, но все равно весело шутили про Хогвартс, сов и полёты на метлах. Пейдж посмотрела на Криса, закатившего глаза и пробурчавшего «магглы», и сама не удержалась от улыбки. И не сосчитать, сколько раз ей хотелось оказаться в Англии и от души поблагодарить Роулинг за то, что она своим творчеством так упростила её работу с подростками.

— Но мне же не придется бросить мою школу, чтобы учиться в вашей? — с подозрением спросил Стайлз, когда они, наконец, поуспокоились и немного расслабились.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — поспешила заверить его Пейдж, — в нашей Школе есть возможность полного обучения, но обычно так занимаются те, у кого магические способности проявились в детстве, как у Криса.

Крис отстраненно помахал сэндвичем в ответ на обращённые к нему взгляды и снова перевёл всё своё внимание на стакан с колой.

— Для тебя мы составим индивидуальную программу, — продолжила Пейдж, поморщившись от демонстративной недружелюбности племянника, — в первую очередь тебя научат контролировать свои силы. Расскажут подробнее о существах нашего мира, научат варить зелья и сочинять заклинания. Также у нас есть курсы для овладения активными силами.

— То есть сейчас я не могу пользоваться своей магией? — непонимающе спросил Стайлз, снова бросая взгляд на свои руки.

— Силам необходим контроль, — важно ответила Пейдж, — осознанно пользоваться ими у тебя может пока не получаться, этому нужно учиться.

Стайлз не смог скрыть разочарования, что заставило сидящего рядом Лиама с тихим хмыканьем похлопать его по спине в качестве поддержки.

— Но как я тогда использовал магию в прошлый раз? Я же вылечил Скотта, это было так легко.

— Вылечил? — шокировано уточнил Крис, переглядываясь с теткой. — Первым проявлением силы у тебя было исцеление?

— Ну да, — ответил Стайлз, смущенно глядя на чрезвычайно заинтересовавшегося отца, — Скотт был сильно ранен, я потянулся к нему рукой, и с ладони…

— …полился золотой свет? — с придыханием закончила Пейдж. — Это очень редкий дар, и обычно на его освоение уходят долгие годы.

С трудом справившись с первым удивлением, Крис стиснул зубы от злости. Никто лучше него не понимал, насколько это сложно — научиться исцелять. В свои пятнадцать лет он так и не смог покорить этот дар, хоть и получил он его при рождении. Да, в яслях ему удавалось избавлять других детишек от ссадин, но в сознательном возрасте навык врачевания так и не проявился. А Уайетт совершенно не почувствовал затруднений. Так несправедливо! Ну и, конечно, нет ничего удивительного в том, что тётя Пейдж с таким воодушевлением рассказывает Уайетту о его уникальности.

Крис крепче сжал в руке опустевший стакан и на вопрос Стайлза о том, от чего зависят всплески магии, неожиданно для всех влез в разговор:

— Для этого нужны очень сильные эмоции, — чуть дрожащим от сдерживаемых чувств голосом сказал он, улыбаясь сформировавшейся в голове идее, — в первую очередь, это страх.

В их семье любили по случаю и без делиться рассказами из тех славных дней, когда Зачарованные неустанно боролись со злом. Без этого не обходилась ни одна встреча родственников, этими же историями в детстве его самого укладывали спать, а позже стали использовать и в процессе обучения магическим наукам. Сам Крис, будучи наполовину Хранителем, всегда с большим интересом слушал воспоминания тёти Пейдж, особенно про то время, когда она только-только овладевала своими силами. В детстве сама мысль о том, что мама и тёти когда-то были не столь сильными и умелыми, казалась чем-то нереальным. Понимание того, что освоение сил требует больших усилий и много времени, пришло гораздо позже.

И вот сейчас, припомнив парочку историй из молодости тети, Крис замахнулся что было сил и бросил свой стакан в Стайлза. Пейдж возмущенно вскрикнула, оборачиваясь к племяннику, вскочившему со своего стула и теперь неотрывно следящему за Стайлзом, ожидая его реакции. Малия и Скотт одновременно потянулись к летящему стакану, но не успели дотянуться до него. Стайлз же, вскинув в защитном жесте руки, неожиданно для всех послал поток силы такой мощности, что Криса вместе со злополучным стаканом отшвырнуло в стену.

Крис рухнул на пол, чувствуя, как при падении из легких выбило воздух, а сверху на него дождем посыпались осколки. Затылок ломило и в глазах темнело, что наводило на мысли о сотрясении. Сквозь звон в ушах с большим трудом пробился крик тети Пейдж, в котором смешались гнев и страх за него. И неизвестно ещё, чего там было больше.

— Зачем вообще ты это сделал?! — воскликнула Пейдж, закончив лечить его.

Она, пылая гневом, помогла подняться и усадила, прислонив спиной к всё той же стене, на которой, кажется, даже вмятина осталась. Крис криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, что умудрился кроме всего прочего ещё и разбить губу.

— Я думал, что он переместится.

Пейдж хотела было одарить племянника подзатыльником и напомнить, что они решили не рассказывать пока Уайетту о наличии у него ангельских сил, как позади них послышался громкий треск. Холлиуэллы, резко обернувшись к остальным, увидели Лиама, удивленно смотрящего на осколки стакана в своей руке.

— Стайлз? — холодея, медленно проговорила Пейдж, мигом поняв, что происходит. Имея за плечами внушительный опыт работы с новичками в магии, спонтанные всплески она чувствовала на раз.

— Я не хотел, — сказал тот, поднимая шальной взгляд на Криса, всё так же сидевшего у стены и державшегося за голову, — я не хотел навредить.

Со стены слетело несколько рамок с фотографиями, заставив девушек вскрикнуть, а Стайлза заозираться.

— У него пульс зашкаливает, — быстро проговорила Малия, — это похоже на паническую атаку.

Она одним рывком встала с дивана и протянула руку к Стайлзу, но тот отстранился, а оставшаяся в бутылке кола вспенилась и потоком обрушилась на Малию, пискнувшую от неожиданности и отступившую в попытке утереться.

— Я не хотел, — снова сказал он, оглядывая сотворенное им и отходя всё дальше от дивана и других людей.

— Тебе надо успокоиться, — медленно сказал Скотт, одну руку протянув к другу, а другой аккуратно заводя Киру себе за спину.

Но Стайлз уже не мог взять под контроль свою магию. Он видел Криса, сидевшего у стены и испуганно смотрящего на него с пола совершенно круглыми глазами. Он видел отца, замершего в отдалении и не представляющего, что делать. Он видел, как Малия и Скотт наперебой что-то ему говорили, но он не слышал их. Ему не хотелось больше никому вредить. Как можно было получить силу и всё равно ощущать себя беспомощным?

Когда Лиаму пришлось отскакивать из-за куска обвалившегося потолка, а стёкла в окнах опасно затрещали, Крис оттолкнул руку сидевшей рядом с ним Пейдж и, перемахнув через стол, в два счёта оказался перед Стайлзом, уже успевшим уткнуться спиной в стену.

— Ты должен пойти со мной! — прокричал Крис, потянувшись к Стайлзу.

— Куда? — спросил тот, вздрагивая от грохота ещё одного упавшего куска потолка.

— Доверься мне! — прокричал Крис, обнимая Стайлза за шею и притягивая к себе.

Не оставив возможности возразить, Крис увлёк его в перенос, отчаянно пытаясь придумать место, где можно не бояться за последствия.

***

Оттолкнув вцепившегося в него парня, Стайлз оглянулся и испуганно замер на месте. Вместо привычного дома и хаоса, который творился там по его вине, насколько хватало взгляда, раскинулась ослепительно-белая равнина. Небо было сумрачным и необычайно низким, чуть вдалеке громоздились невысокие скалы. Стайлз очаровано оглядывался, пока клекот за спиной не заставил его резко развернуться.

— Пингвины?! — задушено вскрикнул он, устремляя взгляд на Криса, зябко ежившегося в стороне. — Какого черта мы делаем в Антарктиде?

— Тебе надо было успокоиться, идиот, — гневно ответил Крис, разметая носками кроссовок снег, — поэтому я выбрал неожиданную обстановку.

Стайлз несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что и ответить на это. Столь резкая смена обстановки действительно помогла — паника уступила место безмерному удивлению.

— В прошлый раз, когда у меня случилась паническая атака, — внезапно начал парень, вглядываясь в гомонящее птичье поселение, — мне помогли поцелуем.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждал этого от меня?

Стайлз странно улыбнулся, явно успев отойти от первого шока, и теперь наслаждался возмущением на лице мага. Тот, сдержав так и рвущиеся с языка ругательства, без предупреждения схватил ухмыляющегося Стайлза за руку и снова увлек в перенос.

***

Дом встретил их теплом и множеством взволнованных голосов. Стайлз рывком поднялся с коврика в прихожей, куда его неаккуратно скинул Крис, и смиренно переждал, пока отцу и друзьям надоест обнимать его. C трудом отбившись от Малии, принявшейся дотошно ощупывать его на предмет травм, Стайлз прошел в гостиную. Та представляла собой весьма удручающее зрелище — пол был усеян осколками и кусками штукатурки, по стенам в нескольких местах змеились трещины, а диван оказался залит злополучной колой.

К сокрушенно осматривающему дело своих рук парню подошла Пейдж и легонько сжала его плечо.

— Черт… — только и смог выдохнуть он, оборачиваясь к остальным, — я… извините…

— Тебе не надо извиняться, — мягко сказала Пейдж, — такое случается.

— И... вы так спокойно об этом говорите, — удивленно проговорил Стайлз.

— Трое моих детей волшебники, а еще пять племянников и целая школа. Выбросы магии меня не пугают, — почти ласково ответила она, — куда важнее то, что сегодня ты выучил важный для себя урок — наши силы напрямую связаны с нашими эмоциями. Именно поэтому контролю нужно усердно учиться.

Пейдж почти торжественно вручила Стайлзу швабру и обвела широким жестом гостиную. Затем распрощалась со всеми и, прихватив Криса, отбыла домой.

***

В родовом особняке их встретила напряженная тишина — Холлиуэллы, до момента возвращения «разведывательной группы» не находившие себе места от волнений, в едином порыве окружили появившихся Пейдж с Крисом и жаждали услышать новости.

— Это он? — напряженным голосом спросила Пайпер, надежда в её голосе заставила Криса досадливо скривиться.

— Да, — усталый ответ Пейдж потонул в гомоне потрясенных вздохов.

Кажется, они до самого конца боялись поверить в то, что Уайетт нашелся столь чудесным образом спустя много лет. Пайпер почувствовала, что все терзавшие её в эти сутки мысли вдруг обрели вес и разом навалились ей на плечи. Она побледнела и, поддерживаемая Лео, устало опустилась в кресло. Мигом сориентировавшаяся Фиби отправила Паркер на кухню за стаканом воды, а сама присела рядом и взяла руки старшей сестры в свои. Она мельком оглянулась на Пейдж, которую уже успели окружить не прекращающие требовать подробностей дети, легко коснулась сознания Пайпер эмпатией и с легкой долей удивления спросила:

— Почему ты не рада? Это ведь… — она глубоко вздохнула, не в силах описать свои собственные чувства.

— Мне страшно как никогда, — тихо ответила Пайпер, отводя взгляд к камину. — Я боюсь, что обретение Уайетта обернётся чем-то плохим для нашей семьи.

— О, дорогая, — начала было Фиби, костеря себя за то, что в суматохе совсем забыла о неискоренимом страхе Пайпер перед хорошими переменами, которые по её суеверному мнению обязательно должны предвещать невзгоды.

— Стайлз, — неожиданно громко прозвучал голос Криса, который упал на диван рядом с отцом, — он зовет себя Стайлзом. И не удивлюсь, если с ним случится что-то плохое.

Пайпер рвано вздохнула, с непониманием и болью оборачиваясь к Пейдж, только устало закатившей глаза на эти слова. Фиби перехватила ворох нерадостных эмоций Криса, что, впрочем, её совсем не удивило. В последнее время Крис часто показывал всю ершистость своего характера, да и все связанное с Уайеттом никогда не радовало его. К этому давно все привыкли, но говорить подобное переживающей Пайпер…

— Ты, кстати, наказан, — сурово заявила Пейдж, присаживаясь в кресло и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.

— За что?! — возмущенно вскинулся Крис.

— За свою выходку со стаканом, — припечатала Пейдж, заставляя племянника сдуться и обиженно закусить губу.

— Замечательно, — пробурчал Крис и переместился прочь из гостиной.

Семья плотным кольцом окружила диван и встревожено смотрела на Пейдж, раздосадованную перепалкой с племянником. Крис, по её мнению, действительно заслуживал наказания, но и ссориться с ним она не хотела. Непростой всё-таки выдался день.

— Но в чем-то он прав, — проговорила она, ловя на себе пораженные взгляды, — этот мальчишка точно не останется в стороне от проблем. Вы бы только видели этот город. Небывалое сосредоточение магии.

— Он колдовал и раньше? — удивленно спросил Лео, хотевший было пойти вслед за сыном, переглядываясь с женой.

— Нет, — ответила Пейдж, качая головой, — в том-то и дело, что не колдовал сам, но магия слишком плотно окружает его. У него в друзьях есть оборотни, кицуне, даже друид. Он как маяк притягивает к себе всё магическое. Это как… — она невидяще обвела взглядом гостиную, подбирая слова, — как находиться в центре торнадо.

Не переставая шушукаться, семья расселась в гостиной, ставшей казаться от переизбытка эмоций совсем небольшой, и приготовилась слушать. Пейдж пришлось несколько раз описать знакомство со Стилински и стаей, каждый раз вызывая оживленные споры и просьбы новых подробностей. Семейство никак не могло успокоиться и оправиться от потрясений, отправившись по кроватям глубоко за полночь.

***

На следующее утро Пейдж обнаружила Фиби сидящей в саду и умиротворенно пьющей чай из большой пузатой чашки. Спокойствие и одухотворенность на лице сестры поражали и даже несколько раздражали.

— Ты выспалась? — спросила Фиби, оглядываясь на сестру, в раздумьях замершую в дверях.

— Нет, — пожаловалась та, с зевком проходя до яблонь, посаженных как раз после рождения Уайетта, — до утра раскладывала таро, пыталась узнать, что нас ждет дальше.

— Всё будет хорошо, — голосом, полным буддистского спокойствия, сказала Фиби, — у меня хорошее предчувствие.

— Да? — скептически переспросила Пейдж, пристально вглядываясь в лицо сестры, и на всякий случай принюхалась к ее чаю. — Ты так уверена в том, что нас не ждут никакие проблемы?

Фиби широко улыбнулась, оглядываясь на нависшую над ней сестру:

— О, нет, проблем у нас будет предостаточно. Это стало ясно уже из твоего рассказа. Но я уверена в том, что, в конце концов, всё будет хорошо.

— Хм, значит, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ой, — воскликнула Фиби, грозя ей пальцем, — мы ещё не настолько стары, чтобы так говорить.

Пейдж подняла руки, шутливо признавая своё поражение. Она присела в соседнее кресло и попыталась уложить в голове вчерашние события в Бикон-Хиллс и суматошный вечер здесь, в особняке. Но голова шла кругом, ещё больше от факта, что уже через несколько часов ей предстоит проводить экскурсию по Школе для новообретенного племянника и его друзей, не имея возможности рассказать им правду.

— Не хочешь составить мне компанию сегодня? — спросила Пейдж, привлекая к себе внимание сестры, успевшей углубиться в свежий номер газеты.

— Нет, — энергично качая головой, ответила Фиби, — мне безумно хочется увидеть его, но… Пайпер посчитала, что я не смогу сдержать язык за зубами.

Пейдж с трудом сдержала смешок, представляя себе этот разговор и обиду средней из сестёр Холлиуэлл.

— Кстати, где она?

— Оу, да, мы не хотели тебя будить. Пайпер встала засветло, разбудила Лео, и они решили отправиться к Старейшинам, чтобы… — Фиби неопределенно помахала рукой, — разобраться во всем. Она только попросила без неё ничего ему не рассказывать.

— То есть вы решили оставить меня одну?

— Ну, у тебя будет Прю, она ни в какую не согласилась вернуться домой, — в голосе Фиби была слышна гордость за старшую дочь. — Думаю, Крис тоже не останется в стороне.

— Да уж, — пробурчала Пейдж.

— Он меня беспокоит, — чуть помолчав, вдруг сказала Фиби. — Знаешь, он ведь весь вечер просидел на лестнице, слушая наш разговор. У него сейчас такая буря в эмоциях.

— Я заметила, он был совсем несдержан.

— Это не шутка, — Фиби отставила пустую чашку и всем телом развернулась к сестре, — Крису никогда не нравились истории про малыша, он вырос с этой ревностью по отношению к образу старшего брата. А теперь он будет у него перед глазами, живое воплощение его детских страхов. Для него это слишком сложно, я боюсь, что это может закончиться не очень хорошо. Присмотри там за ним.

Пейдж кивнула, напряженно вглядываясь в донельзя серьёзное лицо сестры.

***

— Как тут миленько, — прощебетала Прю, выглядывая в окно дома Стилински.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного перестаралась, сестричка, — прошипел Крис, наклоняясь к ней и разворачивая от окошка.

Пейдж закатила глаза и пообещала себе вечером — если, конечно, доживет до него — серьезно поговорить с Фиби о поведении её старшенькой.

Прю вызвалась помочь с перемещением весёлой компании в Школу, сказав, что перенос такого количества людей сразу даже для двух ангелов проблематичен. В гостиной Стилински — выглядящей более опрятной, нежели накануне вечером, хоть и небольшие плешки на потолке никуда не делись — её появление вызвало недоверчивый интерес и любопытство. Слово за слово, и Прю решила продемонстрировать свои способности потомка Купидона. На самом деле её несказанно задело, что никто не поверил в существование Купидонов. В Школе с принятием чужой сущности было значительно проще, ведь кого только не принимали на обучение, даже после нескольких лет учебы было сложно удивляться. Не обратив внимания на предупреждающий возглас тёти, Прю легко взмахнула рукой, пожелав пробудить в стоящих напротив неё недоверчивых людях щемящую нежность. Это был очень простой «фокус», которому её совсем ещё маленькой научил папа. Но в тот момент её внимание привлек вид за окном, так что эффект получился немного не таким, каким задумывался.

— Ой, — воскликнула она, наткнувшись на полный обожания взгляд Лиама.

— Мне кажется, я вижу сердечки в его глазах. И у него собралась слюна в уголке губ. Меня сейчас стошнит от этого зрелища, — пробурчал Стайлз, оглядывая застывшего и томно взирающего на объект любви и поклонения парня. — Это вообще надолго?

Крис тяжко вздохнул и, подойдя вплотную к Лиаму, ощутимо щелкнул его промеж глаз, постаравшись приложить совсем немного магии. До чего же иногда раздражала способность кузины раздавать привороты направо и налево. А ведь пройдет ещё пара лет, и в Школе будет не протолкнуться от несчастных воздыхателей. Какое счастье, что он успеет выпуститься прежде, чем младшие кузины дорастут до свиданий и любовной магии.

Крис с невинной улыбкой развел руками в ответ на гневный взгляд Лиама, бесцеремонно схватил того за рукав и без предупреждения окутал их обоих голубым свечением, увлекая в перенос.

— Вы такие милые, — с широкой улыбкой поведала Прюденс Скотту и Кире, обхватывая их за плечи, — ну что, готовы к прогулке?

— Нет, — в один голос ответили ребята под веселый смешок девушки, тут же осветившей гостиную розовым светом.

Пейдж, про себя костеря не вовремя разыгравшихся племянников, распугивающих только вчера узнавших о существовании настоящей магии людей, подошла к шерифу и положила ему руку на плечо:

— Теперь ваша очередь. Не переживайте, это страшно только в первый раз, — она ободряюще улыбнулась и повернулась к пребывающим в легком шоке Стайлзу и Малии, — возьмитесь за мою руку. Перемещение займет всего лишь секунду.

***

— Меня укачало, — только и выдал Стайлз по прибытию в Школу.

— Вчера ты без проблем переносился со мной, — заметил Крис, наслаждаясь злобным взглядом Стайлза, — тебе придется привыкать.

Исподтишка любующаяся Скоттом и Кирой Прю тихо прыснула, улавливая скрытую насмешку в словах кузена: ангел, которого укачивает при переносе, — вот потеха! Заработав неодобрительный взгляд от тёти Пейдж, Прю только весело подмигнула ей, возвращаясь к Крису и Стайлзу, продолжавших обмен колкостями. И если Малия выглядела готовой влезть в разговор, то остальные без особого интереса косились на них, решив больше внимания уделить залу, в котором они оказались. Под потолком висел колдовской огонь, мягко освещавший весь холл, по стенам тянулся чуть выцветший гобелен, где-то вдалеке слышались разговоры и стук дверей. Скотт и Кира увлеклись разглядыванием скрещенных мечей, висящих на стене. Прю хотелось подойти и рассказать, что мечи эти демонические, трофейные, добытые одним из выпускников и переданные Школе. Но Пейдж, переглянувшись с тяжело вздохнувшим старшим Стилински, звонко хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание всех гостей, и, предложив начать экскурсию, пошла вперёд.

Прю, привычно пропуская мимо ушей речи тёти Пейдж, задумалась о том, каково же это — вот так внезапно узнать, что у тебя есть силы? Как она ни старалась, у неё не получалось представить себе обычную жизнь. Сколько она себя помнила, с ней всегда было волшебство, магия с самого рождения была вокруг и внутри неё. Да и в классе были лишь те, кого она помнила ещё по яслям.

Стайлз заинтересовал её с первого взгляда, хотя рассмотреть его как следует не удалось — мама просила не слишком пристально разглядывать найденного кузена. Как будто это было так легко. Сама-то ведь она не решилась пока встречаться с ним. Стайлз был… интересным и необычным, был совершенно чужим и незнакомым, но Прю никак не могла перестать думать о нём, о его магии и о том, что будет дальше.

— О чём ты так задумалась? — спросил Крис, поравнявшись с ней. — Ещё и плетешься в хвосте.

— Чего я не знаю из истории Школы, — ответила Прю, пряча замерзшие руки в карманы толстовки и приглядываясь к идущему рядом кузену.

С самого утра Крис был не в духе, совсем как вчера вечером по возвращению из Бикон-Хиллс. После рассказа тёти Пейдж Прю так хотелось расспросить его самого о поездке, увиденном городе и, конечно, о Уайетте. Но кузен спрятался ото всех в своей кровати, умудрившись завернуться в одеяло с головой. Прю чувствовала обиду, и общаться с ним ей совсем не хотелось. Но ранним утром мама поймала её, взбудораженную возможностью самой увидеть Уайетта и его друзей, и попросила присмотреть за Крисом. И теперь Прю видела то, что так взволновало маму, — несмотря на недовольный тон и полные сарказма реплики, Крис вовсе не был зол, скорее расстроен. Прю нахмурилась, краем глаза рассматривая знакомого вдоль и поперек брата. Тот шел по коридорам с независимым и горделивым видом, но Прю было не обмануть ни вздернутым подбородком, ни упрямо сжатыми губами, ни скукой во взгляде. Он был расстроен и обижен, будто… От внезапной догадки Прю оступилась на ровном месте, привлекая к себе внимание всех.

— Я в порядке, — поспешила отмахнуться она, смущенно улыбаясь.

Ревность — вот что это было. Глупая и беспричинная ревность. И почему мама не сказала, что успела прочитать в эмоциях Криса? Вот так всегда — до всего она должна додуматься сама. Но здесь не помогли бы её способности Купидона. Да и Крис всё равно почувствовал бы магическое вмешательство, для этого и сверхсилой обладать не надо. Как же быть…

— Опять в облаках витаешь? — ворвался в её мысли Крис, до этого только лишь сверлящий спину идущего рядом с Пейдж Стайлза, любопытно расспрашивающего обо всем подряд.

Прю широко улыбнулась, взяла Криса под руку и пообещала себе — во что бы то ни стало придумать, как помочь глупому старшему брату разобраться в себе.

***

— А здесь у нас класс Зельеварения, — бодрым голосом проговорила Пейдж, подводя экскурсию к очередному классу. — Составление зелий является одним из важнейших уроков, преподаваемых в Школе.

Она пропустила группу в класс, задержав взгляд на неторопливо идущих позади остальных племянниках — Крис, казалось, совсем расслабился в компании Прю. Удивительно, но с кузиной ему всегда почему-то было общаться проще, чем с младшей сестрой или родителями. Мелинда, хоть и ни за что не призналась бы в этом сейчас, пролила из-за этого в детстве немало слез, Пайпер и Лео лишь удивленно разводили руками, но с самого нежного возраста ближе Прю для Криса будто и не существовало никого.

Они вместе познавали мир, вместе же начали изучать колдовство и в Школе чудили тоже на пару, а дома всегда верховодили в каверзах, вовлекая в веселье остальных. Пару лет назад, на одном из семейных вечеров, под бокал вина Пайпер призналась, что в её мыслях очень долго жил страх того, что их дети не смогут найти общий язык. Одна кровь ни к чему их, собственно, и не обязывала. Но к всеобщему удивлению, юное поколение магов их семьи умудрилось сохранить крепкую дружбу, завязавшуюся еще в ясельном возрасте.

Серьезный и спокойный даже в совсем юном возрасте Крис как-то незаметно для всех взял шефство над сестрицами, появившимся практически одна за одной, а потом и подросшими Генри и Паркер. Дети взрослели, не забывая друг друга и всегда находя поддержку внутри своего круга. Лео любил шутить, что их родственные связи оказались сильнее, чем у Зачарованных. Над этими словами весело и с ноткой гордости смеялись, но не раз и не два Пейдж задумывалась о том, насколько же сильным выйдет их совместное колдовство, когда они повзрослеют и смогут обратиться к своей магии в полной мере.

Глядя на племянников, устроившихся за последней партой и увлеченно шушукающихся, Пейдж в первый раз за день облегченно выдохнула, подумав, что хоть сегодня они обойдутся без катастроф.

***

— Ты сегодня какой-то тихий, — сказала Малия поздним вечером, когда они готовились ко сну.

— Да, есть немного, — нехотя признал Стайлз, скучающе разбирая постиранные вещи. — Всю эту магию непросто уложить в голове. А ты знаешь, насколько у меня богатая фантазия.

И Стайлз не врал — Школа Магии поразила его воображение, устроив внутри головы маленький взрыв. На протяжении всей экскурсии он цеплялся за удивительно спокойную Малию и не мог перестать удивляться любой мелочи. Перенос, как и говорила Хранительница, длился не больше секунды. И уже одно это оставило в душе Стайлза неизгладимое впечатление. Перемещение с Крисом во льды он почти не запомнил, так сильно тогда душила паника. Но сейчас телепортация его ошеломила — прошел лишь миг, один взмах ресницами, а вокруг него уже сменилась обстановка, будто врезалась в него с размаху. Чтобы унять дико колотящееся сердце быстрее, чем его услышат друзья-оборотни, он даже развязал ту перепалку с хмурым Крисом.

Под неторопливую речь Пейдж об истории возникновения Школы Стайлз признал, что хотел бы остаться в стенах этой Школы на веки вечные. Поселиться хоть прямо в коридоре и изучить все волшебные секреты этого места. Понять, как работает колдовской огонь, напоминающий рой светлячков, беспечно перемещающихся под потолком. Узнать, что стоит за каждым мечом и каждым артефактом, украсившим стены бесконечных коридоров. Но больше всего ему хотелось узнать границы возможностей магии. В голове крутилось множество мыслей, щедро сдобренных привычной долей абсурдности — всюду ли можно перемещаться, действует ли магия в космосе, есть ли среди политиков маги и что будет, если поселиться в африканской глуши и объявить себя всемогущим богом?

— Вот и последняя остановка нашей экскурсии, — чуть хриплым от усталости голосом сказала Пейдж, открывая перед ними очередные массивные двери, — наши библиотека.

— Я весь ваш! — восклицание Стайлза звонким эхом пронесся по большому залу.

Он очаровано осматривал громадные стеллажи, под самый верх заставленные книгами. Старший Стилински меж тем присел на диван, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от сына, который казался чересчур возбужденным и восторженным. Ребята, всё это время невозмутимо и неотрывно следящие за состоянием Стайлза, наконец, расслабились и разошлись по библиотеке.

Малия обессилено рухнула на диван рядом с шерифом — не иначе как целую ночь сторожила сон Стайлза. К ним поспешил присоединиться устало выглядящий Скотт — судя по утренним крикам со второго этажа, эту ночь он провел под окнами их дома. Шериф с легкой укоризной посмотрел на молодых людей, но не нашел, что им сказать. Скотт хотел было прикрыть глаза и задремать, но надежды пошли прахом — почти сразу его вниманием завладели Лиам и найденная им книжка про драконов, с подробным описанием и картинками. Малия с торжествующим видом приложила подушку к боку своего альфы и мгновенно уснула. В другом конце библиотеки Кира в компании с охотно болтающей Прю рассматривала книги про кицуне, жадно ища неизвестные ей самой факты.

— Он выглядит так, будто собирается прочитать все эти книги прямо сейчас, — проговорил Крис, рассеянно листая учебник по телекинезу для начинающих, аккуратная стопка которых чинно дожидалась первого класса.

Пейдж с трудом удержалась от тяжелого вздоха — как только Прю оставила его без внимания, парень тут же вернулся к своей утренней хандре. Да, Фиби была определенно права относительно того, за кем в этой компании нужно присматривать.

— В любопытстве нет ничего дурного, — спокойно ответила Пейдж, потрепав племянника по голове, и уже громче обратилась к остальным: — К сожалению, здесь наша экскурсия заканчивается. Нам осталось только составить расписание для Стайлза.

**Спустя три недели**

В столовой Школы Магии было шумно от большого количества собравшихся вместе школьников. По зале разносились дразнящие ароматы, слышался веселый смех, за одним из столов громко обсуждали шансы школьной научной команды победить в грядущей международной олимпиаде.

Крис, наскоро поглощая обед, спешно дочитывал конспект к курсу Мировой Магической Истории, в этом году они начали изучать девятнадцатый век, информации было ужасающе много. Досадливо оглянувшись на выпускников, слишком шумно обсуждающих свои дипломные проекты, Крис заметил спешно приближающуюся к нему Прю, успевающую перебрасываться со знакомыми приветствиями. Наконец, добравшись до его столика, она с грохотом опустила поднос и кинула на соседний стул рюкзак.

— Он меня пугает, ты должен уже что-то сделать — выдала она, для верности пригрозив кузену ложкой.

— Ты о чём? — непонимающе уточнил Крис, с сожалением захлопывая тетрадь, — если Прю начала говорить, то к конспекту ему уже не вернуться.

— О Стайлзе, конечно, — возмущенно ответила она, принимаясь за свой суп. — Он же не вылезает из библиотеки. Как только заканчиваются занятия в его школе, он спешит сюда, хотя до занятий у него несколько часов. Я только что столкнулась с ним в коридоре, а сегодня у него вообще свободный день.

— У тебя есть его расписание? — удивленно уточнил Крис, вызывая ещё один возмущенный взгляд.

Пока Прю копалась в недрах своего рюкзака в поисках упомянутого расписания, Крис отстраненно думал о том, что за эти пару недель уже отвык от суеты, которая в первые дни поднялась вокруг Стайлза-Уайетта. Родители до сих пор совещались со Старейшинами, изредка через Пейдж отправляя сообщения детям. Им с Мелиндой пришлось отправиться в Школу на полный пансион, хотя сестрица как раз не жаловалась, найдя интересной компанию своих одноклассниц. Крис, как мог, избегал родственников в этих стенах и понемногу отвык каждый разговор начинать с предположений о том, как жил Стайлз прежде и что будет дальше. Прю, с интересом участвующая во всех этих разговорах, в конце концов, обозвала его маленьким ребенком и, подувшись немного, стала приносить ему лишь самые важные новости.

— Не могу найти, — наконец, сдалась Прю, с досадой глядя в разворошенный рюкзак.

— Почему ты хочешь вмешаться? — спросил Крис, подпирая голову рукой и бесцельно водя ложкой по пустой тарелке. — Как сказала тётя Пейдж «в любопытстве нет ничего дурного». Ну, узнает он что-нибудь новое о своих друзьях-оборотнях, что с того?

Прю аж задохнулась от накативших на неё эмоций. Она, как могла, старалась разговорить Криса, подтолкнуть его к налаживанию отношений со Стайлзом. Ей казалось, кузен стал понемногу оттаивать, хотя и предпочитал избегать разговоров о новоявленном родственнике. Совсем не рвался общаться с ним, но и не отказывал в помощи. Мама успокоила её и назвала это хорошим знаком, попросив только не быть навязчивой. Но в моменты, подобные этому, отстраненность Криса только раздражала. И молчать Прю сейчас никак не могла.

— Он читает обо всем подряд, не только об оборотнях. Мама убедила его учительницу постараться не дать ему узнать всё-всё об активных силах. Это мы все можем ему врать о том, что дар врачевания у него ведьминский. А книги не соврут, он может узнать, что наполовину ангел. Или ему скажет об этом кто-то из его группы. Старейшины ещё ничего решили, и мы не можем открыться ему. Но если он узнает сам, то не захочет с нами общаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал делать вид, что тебя это не касается, и вмешался, — заключила Прю.

Крис, сложив руки на груди, качался на стуле и упрямо молчал, заставив Прю сдуться и взяться за успевший остыть суп с таким видом, будто он её кровный враг. Крис перебирал в уме события последних недель, все разговоры и вести о достижениях Стайлза в освоении магии и всё меньше находил аргументов против высказанного Прю. Брат и правда учился старательно, удивляя всех широтой своих исследовательских интересов. Пару раз его пришлось искать в дальних коридорах, куда не забирались даже самые глупые ученики. Его эксперименты в классе зельеварения часто либо заканчивались взрывами, либо оседали на партах и других учениках. Его группа предсказуемо невзлюбила столь деятельного и вместе с тем успешного сокурсника. Но тот, казалось, не обращал на них внимания, продолжая взрывать зелья и искажать заклинания, что влекло к неожиданным и абсолютно непредсказуемым результатам. И он действительно проводил слишком много времени за книгами — уж это Крис заметил и без подсказки кузины.

— Ладно, — наконец нехотя сказал Крис, — что ты предлагаешь? Стереть у него из памяти дорогу до библиотеки?

— Ну, не так же радикально, — не поняв юмора, возмутилась обрадовавшаяся было Прю. Признаться честно, она и не думала, что Крис так быстро согласится. — Надо его чем-то отвлечь. Придумать что-то интересное.

— Мы находимся в школе-интернате, здесь нет ничего интересного, — буркнул в ответ Крис, снова возвращаясь к невеселым мыслям о том, что мама с папой так и не сказали, когда точно вернутся домой.

Прю задумчиво оглядела начинающую пустеть столовую и зацепилась взглядом за Паркер, которая в компании подружек стояла возле афиши Осенней Ярмарки.

— Ярмарка! — она с горящим взглядом повернулась к кузену. — Вам надо сходить на эту ярмарку!

— Она же скучная, — протянул Крис, мечтая испепелить яркий плакат, — туда ходят либо совсем дети, либо древние ведьмы.

— Зануда, — ласково пропела Прю, подхватывая рюкзак и свой поднос с пустой посудой, — он магом стал меньше месяца назад, сойдёт за ребёнка. Ему там будет интересно, а ты как древняя ведьма заведешь разговор, убедишь его искать информацию не о себе, а, например, об оборотнях. О! Кира тогда говорила, что знает о кицуне совсем немного, вот пусть этим и займётся. Заодно предложишь помочь ему в поисках, будете вместе вечера проводить.

— Эй! Я вообще-то ещё не согласился! — возмущенно воскликнул Крис стремительно уходящей прочь кузине и закончил чуть тише: — И я не древняя ведьма.

***

Традиционная Осенняя ведовская ярмарка вольготно раскинулась на территории одной из европейских стран, надежно спрятанная от смертных лесами и непроходимыми болотами. Из года в год сюда съезжались маги и волшебницы со всего мира, чтобы посмотреть диковинки, купить редкие ингредиенты и просто развлечься.

От площадки, на которую открылся прилагавшийся к билету портал, пришлось достаточно долго идти по сосновому лесу. Крис, искоса поглядывая на навязанного ему спутника, развлекался пинанием шишек. Подходящая тема для разговора никак не приходила ему в голову — благодаря взволнованным родственникам он, казалось, и так знал о Стайлзе всё, что можно.

— Прю так серьезно заболела? — не выдержав долгого молчания, спросил Стайлз.

— Вроде того, подхватила какой-то вирус, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Крис, пообещав высказать много ласковых слов кузине, которая придумала «идеальный» план.

Вчера вечером Прю, отчаянно кашляя и сипя в трубку, пожаловалась Стайлзу, что из-за болезни пропадает её билет на ярмарку, и среди её многочисленных знакомых не нашлось никого другого, кому она бы могла отдать его. Крис был по-прежнему не согласен провести целый день вместе с братом, но дома к его доводам никто не прислушался. Остальное семейство сообща решило, что прогулка поможет им найти общий язык.

Меж тем одна из хорошо протоптанных тропинок привела их на пригорок, с которого хорошо просматривалась широко раскинувшаяся ярмарка. На огромном лугу расположилось бесчисленное множество цветных палаток. Чего только стоили целые ряды сластей всех видов, сбивающие с ног запахом детства! В воздухе смешались ароматы шоколада, терпкого мёда и нежной сахарной пудры. Стайлз старался не пропустить ни одной палатки, заставляя Криса лавировать среди большого количества гостей ярмарки. Рядом же со сладостями расположились чайные ряды, за прилавками стояли шустрые ведьмочки, предлагающими каждому желающему познакомиться с чудесными ароматами своих сборов. Стайлз пробежался глазами по табличкам, которыми были снабжены корзинки, и удивленно спросил у покорно следующего за ним Криса, который понемногу заражался его восторгом:

— Волшебные травы?

— Это же ведьминская ярмарка, — только развел руками тот.

— Я обожаю это место, — возбужденно воскликнул Стайлз, устремившись дальше.

Далее им встретились лотки со специями, которыми заведовали дородные восточные мужчины, восседавшие на парящих над землёй коврах. А сразу за ними небольшое свободное пространство замостили деревом и превратили в сцену, с которой зрителей развлекал фокусник, творивший настоящую магию. В людской толпе сновали громкоголосые торговки с подносами, с лучезарными улыбками предлагающие каждому желающему леденцы, карамельные яблочки и засахаренных насекомых. От палатки к палатке с радостными криками бегали дети, размахивающие сладостями и торопящие утомившихся родителей. Прямо под небом развернулась небольшая кузница, и суровый на вид мужчина с легкостью орудовал тяжеленным молотом, под крики толпы превращая пылающую заготовку в нечто новое. Другой кузнец отдыхал от жара печи, развлекая праздный народ метанием кинжалов в мишени. Тут же босоногий шустрый мальчуган раздавал листовки, приглашая попытать счастья в кулачном бою, сражению на мечах или мастерстве метания предметов телекинезом.

Чуть поодаль, в рядах улыбчивых мастеров, наперебой хвалящих свои изделия из кожи, меха и глины, расположился старец с шарманкой и юркой собачонкой. Его грустная песня окутывала разноцветную толпу, чуть притормаживающую рядом с ним:

_Все вокруг боятся радости паяца,_

_Радости паяца, радости шальной._

_Будет этим вечером по углам мерещиться,_

_По углам мерещиться дикий и больной…_

Стайлз, как раз расправившись с купленным яблоком и постаравшись утереть карамель с лица, собирался было утянуть Криса к лучникам, как позади стали раздаваться крики и звуки взрывов, а в воздухе ощутимо запахло гарью. Над толпой пронесся отчаянный крик: «Демоны!» — и людское море смешалось в панике.

Крис схватил растерявшегося было брата за руку и, проталкиваясь через гомонящую толпу, стал продвигаться прочь от нападавших. Осенняя ярмарка всегда собирала огромное количество торговцев и гостей со всего мира, для их безопасности с её территории был невозможен перенос. Всю немаленькую территорию надежно укрыли защитным заклинанием, переместиться прочь отсюда можно было лишь за его пределами. К тому же практически никто доподлинно не знал, где именно располагалась ярмарка, привычно пользуясь для прибытия порталами, которые прилагались к билетам. Но в этот раз меры безопасности сыграли с ними злую шутку, лишив возможности убраться как можно дальше от демонов.

— Подожди немного, — задушено крикнул Стайлз, приваливаясь к столбу, яркие флажки на котором по-прежнему весело реяли на ветру.

Они так много петляли меж рядов, что теперь оказались вдали от всех остальных людей. Ветер доносил отдаленные крики, но вокруг них было пугающе тихо. Парни притаились в одной из палаток, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, как выбираться дальше.

— Кажется, они ушли в другую сторону, — тихо проговорил Крис, оглядываясь.

— После таких слов обычно всё становится совсем плохо, — сказал Стайлз, возмущенно толкнув своего спутника в бок.

Тот не успел ничего ответить, как из-за поворота появилось несколько фигур, а тыква на прилавке, под которым укрылись парни, разлетелась вдребезги.

— Я же говорил! — почти радостно воскликнул Стайлз, вскакивая и резко поднимая Криса на ноги.

Но далеко убежать у них получилось — почти сразу же в Криса попал файербол, который ожег спину и сбил его с ног. И тут же на него сверху налетела неведомая тварь, вонзившая когти ему в шею и мерзко задышавшая в ухо.

Глотая злые слезы, Крис слушал, как отчаянно ругающегося и брыкающегося Стайлза схватили и, усыпив чарами, поволокли в сторону леса.

— Аззи, фу! — проскрипел старческий голос совсем рядом.

Тварь исчезла, дав возможность Крису набрать в горящую грудь немного воздуха. Возле головы разбилась склянка, его самого окутал туман, и в глазах потемнело.

***

Стайлз попытался устроиться поудобнее, стараясь не слишком громко при этом греметь цепями. Он успел уже не раз подумать о том, до чего же архаичны эти колдуны, раз обрядили его в кандалы, которые, судя по всему, были выкованы ещё во времена святой Инквизиции. Хм, оказывается, католики не так уж зря жгли свои костры, в конечном итоге ведьмы всё-таки существовали. Вот если бы ещё они все не были такими беспомощными.

Конечно, Стайлз успел увидеть лишь небольшую часть магического мира, но ему хватило и этого. Он старательно просиживал по несколько часов каждый день в покорившей его ещё во время экскурсии библиотеке Школы, пытаясь как можно глубже познать этот мир. Его учителя, Пейдж, Прю и Крис — никто из них не отказывался отвечать на его вопросы, которые множились день ото дня. Но Стайлз всё чаще видел, что эти расспросы сбивают их с толку. Так сложно, оказалось, объяснять суть магии человеку со стороны. Они жили в мире волшебства не год и не два, считая магию настолько естественной частью жизни, что даже не интересовались границами своих возможностей.

На первых занятиях Стайлзу безустанно повторяли одну простую истину: "невинные о нас не знают и узнать не должны". Он понимал необходимость этого и без подробных лекций, всё-таки сказывалось знакомство с оборотнями. Что, кстати, на какое-то время сделало его местной звездой: каким-то образом он умудрился даже организовать особо активной ведьмочке свидание с Лиамом. Как оказалось, по меркам магического сообщества оборотни были теми ещё эгоистами, имели привычку окапываться на небольшой территории и обычно носа мохнатого не казали за её пределы. Но Стайлз-то прекрасно знал, что его стая тратила своё свободное время на тренировки, чтобы суметь противостоять любой угрозе. Каждый день они ждали новых проблем и предпочитали быть готовыми к ним. Но ведьмы привыкли жить среди людей и по правилам людей. Никаких тренировок, никаких планов на экстренные случаи. Лишь бесконечные способы сдерживать свою сущность и во что бы то ни стало сохранить великий секрет. Холлиуэллы, по рассказам, были семьей настоящих бойцов и выделялись на фоне остальных.

И что он увидел на Ярмарке? Полную неспособность магов защитить себя или противостоять напавшим на них демонам. Ну почему боевая магия в Школе преподаётся исключительно в теории? Какой смысл в том, чтобы знать правильные заклинания и наизусть помнить характеристики демонов, если не знать, каково это — столкнуться с реальным ужасом наяву. Наверное, в годы буйства Инквизиции его за такие мысли свои бы собратья-маги первыми бы сдали.

Додумать о своих шансах оказаться на костре Стайлзу не удалось — отворилась дверь, и в импровизированную камеру (а на деле — затхлую кладовку без окон и отсыревшей одной из стен) прошёл всё тот же колдун в рясе, который и раздавал приказы остальным на ярмарке. Как истинный злодей, он оказался на удивление болтливым — остановился в центре камеры и начал неторопливо «беседовать», чудовищно убедительно рассказывая о том, что на самом деле его родителями были совсем не те люди, что вырастили его. А его настоящая мама, в ту пору молодая и глупенькая ведьма, не смогла защитить невинного младенчика. Эта душещипательная история не только складно объясняла природу его сил, что не давало Стайлзу покоя всё это время, но и ударила по самому больному месту в его душе. Однако колдун, продолжавший разглагольствовать о глупости и буквально-таки человеческой слабости ведьмовского рода, видимо, на то и рассчитывал. С трудом сдерживая слезы, Стайлз старательно нацепил на лицо выражение глубокого презрения и дерзко посмотрел на колдуна, только мерзко улыбнувшегося гнилым ртом.

— Если бы она знала, на что ты способен, не отпустила бы тебя ни на шаг, — с притворным сочувствием сказал колдун, вольготно расхаживая взад-вперед.

— Что это значит? — спросил Стайлз, поморщившись от осознания, что от него издевательски ждали именно этого вопроса.

— Годами мы жили здесь и ждали возможности. Шанса обуздать великий источник и подчинить себе его небывалую силу. Такую силу, о которой не мог мечтать даже Хозяин. И мы дождались, глупые дети пробудили Неметон, — колдун скрипуче засмеялся, видя, как Стайлз изменился в лице и застыл на месте. — О да… И с твоей помощью мы иссушим этот источник.

Не переставая улыбаться, колдун вернулся к дверям и подал знак. Через порог каморки пролетел человек, со стоном приземлившийся совсем рядом с вжавшимся в стену Стайлзом.

— Привел тебе друга, — проскрежетал колдун, склоняясь над новым пленником. — Я же рассказывал тебе о ведьме, которая не смогла тебя сберечь?

Он посмотрел на Стайлза, видимо, дожидаясь его реакции. Но тот застыл на месте, вновь возвращаясь к отвратной истории, которую ему рассказал этот колдун. Тот хмыкнул и вдруг вцепился крючковатыми пальцами в волосы лежащего на полу.

— И года не прошло, как снова в тяжести ходила. Познакомься с братцем.

Колдун склонился над замершим на замызганном полу парнем и дёрнул того за волосы, вынуждая показать лицо. Но Стайлз и так догадался, кого увидит. После брошенного «братец» перед его глазами так и встали стремительные события последних недель — и Пейдж, которая часто заглядывала в гости, и Прю, которая не обделяла его вниманием в Школе, и её многочисленные кузины, которые тоже проявляли неиссякаемый интерес. Ему ещё тогда подумалось, что для всего лишь очередного внезапного мага эта семья была не в меру активной, но теперь всё обретало смысл.

На него в упор смотрели слезящиеся и перепуганные глаза Криса. Младшего брата. Родного.

***

— Злишься? — бесцветно спросил Крис из противоположного угла кладовки.

Стайлз с трудом раскрыл глаза, нехотя отгоняя усталость и дремоту. Казалось, после ночи в цепях его уже и не волновали столь слабые шансы пережить еще один день.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, аккуратно поведя занемевшими руками. — Этот чувак — злой и явно не из благородства рассказывал мне всё это. Да и вряд ли все его слова — правда.

— Но?

Стайлз в удивлении скосил взгляд на собеседника, так легко уловившего его тон.

— Но вопросы остаются, — он чуть сдвинулся на месте, меняя позу. — Хотелось бы услышать на них ответы.

— Мама вернулась в Сан-Франциско, — Крис чуть помолчал и вздохнул, — они смогли по карте узнать, что тебя держат в заповеднике рядом с Бикон-Хиллс. И решили объединить усилия с твоими друзьями.

Стайлз посмотрел в сторону новоприобретенного брата, с которого в заключении слетели гордыня и норов. Хотя кто не будет казаться простым в доску человеком, будучи закованным в кандалы…

— А ты как здесь оказался?

— Решил задействовать телепатию, ты ведь тоже ею владеешь. И мы родные по крови, должно было сработать, — Крис, казалось, смутился. — Почувствовал тебя, попросил Прю выждать час, и…

— И один, без поддержки магов, оборотней и полицейских, отправился прямо в логово того, кто сумел обвести вокруг пальца всю охрану Ярмарки? Шикарно. Мы с тобой определённо родственники.

— Знаешь, я ведь появился на свет только из-за тебя, — после продолжительного молчания, наполненного обиженным сопением, сказал Крис. — После того, как тебя похитили, родители продолжали искать, перепробовали всё, что знали. И чем больше проходило времени, тем они становились всё дальше и дальше друг от друга. Мама не бросала попыток найти тебя, тётки охотно помогали ей. Отец тогда как раз стал Старейшиной и погрузился в работу, стал появляться дома всё реже. Но в день, когда тебе исполнялся год, они собрались, решив отметить, — Крис вздохнул и таким же бесцветным голосом продолжил: — Знаешь, они до сих пор в этот день вспоминают тебя. А в тот раз… родители впервые за несколько месяцев увидели друг друга. Ну, и в ту ночь случился я. Все эти годы ты следовал за нашей семьей, будто тень. И теперь в нашем доме только и разговоров, что про тебя и твои впечатляющие силы.

Под конец Крис не выдержал — его голос дрогнул, а сам он бессильно сгорбился и уткнулся лбом в колени. Стайлз молчал, невидяще глядя перед собой и совсем не представляя, как реагировать на это откровение. Многое теперь вставало на свои места — например, почему Крис с самого первого дня вёл себя с ним столь недружелюбно. День больших открытий, не иначе. Но что он мог сказать теперь, ведь во всём этом даже не было его вины. Да и смогли бы слова сейчас хоть что-то изменить?

И прежде Стайлзу не приходилось думать о своих силах как о чём-то поразительном. Конечно, ему объяснили, насколько был редким и ценным проявившийся у него дар врачевания. Но сразу же и опустили с небес фразой о том, что в экстренных случаях проявляются даже такие способности, что отнюдь не говорит о возможности сознательно использовать их.

В Школе никто и не заговаривал о том, насколько велики его силы. Учителя были сдержанны и несколько отстранены, одногруппники откровенно недолюбливали и сторонились, Крис и вовсе старался избегать. Его обучали наравне со всеми остальными, а количество взрывов и неудач в составлении заклинаний не давало Стайлзу и повода считать себя по-настоящему сильным. А ведь у него, если верить теории, как у первенца старшей ведьмы ковена, должны быть внушительные способности.

— Впечатляющие силы, говоришь? — вдруг переспросил Стайлз, прокручивая в голове слова брата и пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

— Нашёл время позлорадствовать, — пробурчал Крис.

— Я не о том, — отмахнулся Стайлз и ухватился за внезапно пришедшую на ум догадку. — Однажды Скотту удалось пересечь барьер из рябинового пепла, который должен удерживать оборотней, — он приложил усилие, и барьер просто сломался под его напором. Может, и моих сил хватит на то, чтобы вырваться отсюда?

— Может, — с сомнением проговорил Крис, принявшись лихорадочно соображать.

— Только я всё равно не представляю, как это сделать, — вдруг сказал Стайлз, беспомощно оглядывая собственные руки.

— Зато я знаю, — уверенно сказал Крис, решительно вставая с пола. — Если ты выступишь донором силы, то у нас всё получится.

— Что я должен делать? — напряжённо спросил Стайлз, последовав примеру брата и тоже поднявшись.

— Довериться и открыться, — с усталой улыбкой ответил Крис, тут же жестом прерывая ответный возглас Стайлза. — Я не издеваюсь и не шучу. Тебе действительно надо открыться, чтобы я смог перенаправить твою силу.

Стайлз нахмурился, ища подвох в словах брата, но, глядя в его напряжённое и серьёзное лицо, постарался отмести все сомнения и утвердительно кивнул. Крис прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул-выдохнул, избавляясь от удушливых эмоций и настраиваясь на магический контакт. Он вслепую сделал шаг вперёд, насколько позволяла цепь, и ощутил, что оказался совсем близко с братом. Тот нервно дышал и, казалось, снова был во власти паники. Постаравшись не думать о том, что это может всё испортить, Крис положил руки Стайлзу на плечи и, легонько касаясь нежной кожи, повёл большими пальцами по шее — от скул и до ключиц, потом обратно. Стайлз задышал глубже и размереннее, окончательно расслабляясь и позволяя стать ближе, чем родным. Криса с самого детства учили: магия заключена внутри нас, мы все состоим из магии. Надо только поверить и почувствовать её в себе и других.

И в какой-то момент, почти растворившись в чужом сердечном ритме под чуткими пальцами, Крис почувствовал биение магии, кольнувшее его через прикосновение. Тогда он собрал воедино всё, что чувствовал: весь свой гнев, всю ревность без остатка, досаждавшие ему злость и досаду. Эмоции — это сила, которую нужно уметь использовать. Он потянулся к Стайлзу, но уже не руками, а всем тем, что бурлило внутри него самого. И почувствовав отклик, позвал за собой. И магия ответила, поддалась, пошла вслед за разумом Криса. Завертелась вихрем вокруг них, ласковой волной окутав двух молодых людей.

***

Все собравшиеся в доме Стилински вздрогнули, когда свет заморгал, а стекла в окнах опасно затрещали. В прихожей завертелся будто поднявшийся из-под пола вихрь сизого тумана и ярких всполохов света. Раздался оглушительный звон, заставивший оборотней с их чутким слухом болезненно поморщиться, и вдруг колодец сил распался, оставляя лишь двух парней, крепко вцепившихся друг в друга.

Крис почувствовал, как давление чистой силы спало и накатила непередаваемая усталость. Ноги ослабели, и он бессильно упал на спину, увлекая за собой так же страдающего от отдачи магии Стайлза.

— Я готов признаться в любви этому ковру, — заплетающимся языком сказал тот, вспомнив их первое совместное перемещение.

Крису очень хотелось отшутиться в ответ, но он не успел — семья и стая дружно высыпали из комнаты, подняли их обоих с пола и принялись ощупывать и осматривать. Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил себя зажатым между отцом, Малией, Скоттом и неожиданно Лиамом. Судя по полузадушенным всхлипам, рядом так же беззастенчиво тискали Криса. Его брата. С ума сойти.

Стайлз умудрился повернуться таким образом, чтобы волосы его девушки не закрывали обзор, и нашёл взглядом Пайпер. Она обнимала Криса и выглядела одновременно разгневанной и обрадованной. Будто что-то почувствовав, она перевела взгляд на Стайлза, но ничего не сказала.

— Думаю, нам надо в душ, — чуть хрипло сказал Стайлз, ловко выворачиваясь из объятий и цепко хватая Криса, — и что-нибудь поесть.

И, не говоря больше ни слова, поторопился наверх, утянув за собой не слишком упирающегося брата. Чего ему не хотелось именно сейчас — так это расспросов.

***

Малию выдернуло из сна, будто кто-то схватил за ногу и силком выволок прочь из логова. Она с трудом сдержала трансформацию, старательно воссоздавая в голове образ спрятанной в глубине заповедника вересковой поляны, на которой любила отдыхать койотом. Это воспоминание всякий раз помогало успокоиться и взять сущность зверя под контроль.

Стояла глубокая ночь. Соседские псы молчали, по обыкновению допоздна возмущённо ворчавшие на пересёкшего их территорию оборотня. На кухне едва слышно капала вода — шериф, как обычно, не до конца закрыл кран. Сам же он спокойно спал, тихо сопя.

Если кто и создавал шум в этом доме в столь поздний час, так это Стайлз. Малия глубоко вздохнула, загоняя подальше раздражение за прерванный сон. Ночи со Стайлзом и раньше бывали беспокойными — он то принимался ворочаться, то и вовсе раскидывался на кровати, как морская звезда. И редко, очень редко ему снились кошмары, что странно, после всего-то произошедшего. Но всё изменилось в ту ночь, когда стая едва не осталась без альфы. Магия ворвалась в их жизни и, что хуже всего, проникла в сны Стайлза.

Редкую ночь им теперь удавалось безмятежно проспать до утра. Раз, а то и два за ночь Малии приходилось встряхивать парня, вырывая из снов. Стайлз ничего не говорил после полуночных побудок, только цеплялся за обнимающую его руку и с трудом засыпал вновь.

Вот и сейчас, слыша невнятное бормотание и чувствуя шевеление под боком, Малия раскрыла глаза, собираясь разбудить парня. Да так и застыла на месте, чувствуя, как губы царапают полезшие клыки.

Пальцы Стайлза отбивали нервную дробь по одеялу, и от каждого движения вверх на пару футов взметалось облачко золотистых огоньков. Они мерцали в темноте комнаты и, чуть погодя, испарялись. Магия, чтоб её.

Малия не знала, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем она совладала с собой. Сжала запястье парня одной рукой, а другой встряхнула его за плечо.

Стайлз заметался, заполошно дыша, а искры погасли. Малия крепко, до полузадушенного писка, обняла парня, утыкаясь носом ему в затылок. Да так и не уснула до утра, всё размышляя о магии.

***

Первым, что увидел Крис после перемещения, оказалась хмурая Малия, сидевшая на капоте джипа. Стайлз стоял чуть вдалеке, напряжённо разглядывая лес вокруг, будто надеясь увидеть меж деревьев и кустов что-то или кого-то. При виде Криса Малия помрачнела ещё больше и приветственно буркнула что-то неразборчивое.

— Привет, — поздоровался с обоими Крис, слегка сбитый с толку.

Накануне вечером, прощаясь, Стайлз тайком передал ему клочок бумаги с предложением вновь воспользоваться способностью почувствовать его на расстоянии и переместиться к нему в указанное время. Ну, и следом шла настоятельная (аж с тремя восклицательными знаками) просьба не рассказывать никому о том, что всплыла правда об их родстве. Крис был невероятно заинтригован приглашением и весь вечер строил самые невероятные предположения о грядущей встрече, но совсем не ожидал, что окажется посреди леса, да и ещё в компании Малии, которая его откровенно пугала.

Малия соскочила с машины и направилась в лес, парни переглянулись и последовали за ней. Часть дороги они прошли молча — Стайлз выглядел взволнованным и витающим в своих мыслях. Малия, напротив, была излишне сосредоточена — со всей внимательностью осматривалась и даже принюхивалась.

— Итак, — наконец не выдержав, спросил Крис, привлекая внимание к себе, — куда мы идём? И почему без Скотта и остальных?

— Скотт и остальные не знают о том, что мы с тобой братья, — глухо ответил Стайлз, движением рук выдавая нервозность.

Малия и Крис обменялись осторожными взглядами. Девушка смотрела на мага с недоверием и лёгким интересом.

— Почему только я? — спросила она, заставляя Стайлза приостановиться.

— Ты никому не расскажешь. Я пока не хочу, чтобы об этом узнали все, в особенности — мой отец.

Крис поразился такой степени доверия между этими двумя. Девушка на откровение осторожно кивнула и немного расслабилась, не перестав, впрочем, напряжённо коситься на идущего рядом мага. Тот ответил ей таким же недоверчивым взглядом и оглянулся по сторонам:

— Ты не ответил — куда мы идём?

Стайлз помялся, кинул нервный взгляд по сторонам и начал говорить, зашагав быстрее:

— В тот первый вечер вы сказали, что в городе слишком много магии. И Пейдж решила, что это из-за меня, из-за сил, которые были во мне скрыты. Но, думаю, это не совсем так.

— В смысле? — удивлённо спросил Крис.

— В заповеднике есть особенное место, — ответил Стайлз, оглядываясь в поисках нужной тропы, — священное для друидов, которые жили здесь давным-давно. Неметон.

Крис остановился, поражённо смотря на парня, который рассуждал о таких серьёзных вещах настолько беспечно.

— Неметон? — медленно-медленно, ещё не отойдя от шока, переспросил он. — Волшебное дерево, источник небывалой силы — этот Неметон?!

— Ну да... — мрачно пожал плечами Стайлз и указал в сторону. — Он прямо там.

Крис на негнущихся ногах прошёл через редкий кустарник и впился взглядом в гигантский пень, вольготно раскинувшийся на поляне. Он зябко повёл плечами, ощущая, сколько бесконтрольной силы разлито в воздухе.

— Наверное, когда здесь было дерево, этот источник был просто чудовищно сильным, — сипло сказал Стайлз, разглядывая пень будто впервые. — Хм, а с колдовским взглядом всё кажется иначе. Я буквально вижу потоки силы.

— Когда здесь было дерево, их можно было контролировать, — возразил Крис, не решаясь подойти ближе. — Сейчас это как гейзер.

— Тот демон, — сухо начал Стайлз, кивком головы предлагая покинуть поляну, — у которого в гостях мы были, говорил о Неметоне и том, что я могу помочь им заполучить его мощь.

— Значит, они снова попытаются тебя достать, — растеряно проговорил Крис, оборачиваясь через плечо на скрытый деревьями Неметон.

— Пусть только попытаются, — твердо проговорила Малия.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании, пока девушка, наконец, не решилась обратиться к Крису:

— Есть ещё кое-что. Стайлзу каждую ночь снятся сны о магии.

— Ну да, — непонимающе подхватил парень, — я вижу вокруг себя тьму, путь в которой освещаю искрами. Но к чему ты это?

— Твои искры реальны, — ответила Малия, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд со Стайлза на Криса, — он колдует во сне, даже не замечая этого.

— Слишком много сил для одного человека. Ты пока не нашёл баланс со своей магией...

— Дай-ка угадаю, — со злой усмешкой подхватил Стайлз, — во сне контроль слабеет, и я становлюсь уязвимым для своей собственной магии? Замечательно.

***

Стайлз долго брёл по лесу, досадливо морщась на каждую корягу под ногами и каждую ветку, мешающую пройти. Он долго продирался через густые заросли кустарников, а выбравшись, застыл на месте, ошеломлённо смотря на раскинувшийся перед ним пень Неметона.

От удивления и поднявшегося изнутри отвращения Стайлз отшатнулся, запнулся о корни очередного дерева, и ноги поехали по скользкой от недавних дождей траве. Он обидно упал, отбив зад, но все мысли вылетели из головы, едва увидел золотистые искры, взметнувшиеся вверх от ударивших по земле ладоней. Облачко огней ярко осветило поляну и Неметон, показавшийся более зловещим, чем можно было ожидать от пня.

— Мне это снится, — пробормотал Стайлз, без сил оседая в траву и крепко зажмуриваясь.

Он отползал прочь от Неметона, пока не уперся спиной в ствол дерева. Его начала бить крупная дрожь, и вряд ли это было от холода. Когда ноги коснулось что-то тёплое, Стайлз с громким вскриком, разнесшимся по округе, подскочил на месте и крепко вжался в дерево. Как оказалось, искры магии не развеялись, а неотступно следовали за ним, как разумные. И теперь разросшееся облако зависло на уровне его колен и будто мягко оглаживало их. С большим трудом заставив себя снова начать дышать, Стайлз протянул руку к мерцающей массе, которая дрогнула и обволокла конечность.

— Только не ешь меня, — попросил Стайлз, неуместно веселясь.

Он постарался успокоиться и на пробу выполнил пару упражнений на концентрацию, которые ему так старательно вбивали в голову в Школе. И сам не заметил, как облачко волшебных искр значительно увеличилось. Вот огоньки пришли в движение, бесформенное облако вытянулось, заострилось с одной стороны, явив хвост. Развернулись ярко пылающие крылья, а прямо перед лицом Стайлза сформировалась голова с блуждающими огнями вокруг больших глаз.

— Привет, — неуверенно позвал Стайлз, совершенно опешив от того, какой облик приняла его магия.

Ему показалось, дракон посмотрел на него с насмешкой, потом фыркнул в сторону Неметона. А после легонько коснулся когтем груди Стайлза и совсем неожиданно обнял крыльями, растворяясь в нём.

Стайлз очнулся ото сна едва ли за пару секунд до того, как Малия добралась до джипа. Девушка осмотрела его с таким явным беспокойством, что Стайлз поспешил глянуть на себя в зеркало. Лицо его было помято со сна, а по щекам текли слёзы, но глаза сияли восторгом, а голова кружилась от пьянящего ощущения бурлящей внутри силы и безграничности возможностей.

Стайлз осторожно дотронулся до того места, где его коснулся дракон. Там, под футболкой, грел кожу талисман, символ Зачарованных, подарок Прю. С зеркала свисала кроличья лапка, которую для него зачаровала Пейдж. Из бардачка торчала методичка по телекинезу с подробными пояснениями Криса на полях.

— Садись скорее! — крикнул он едва ли не подскочившей на месте от неожиданности Малии, заводя мотор. — Нам надо в библиотеку Школы.

Стайлз сжал талисман через ткань. До какой же степени он был слеп, раз даже магия не выдержала и решила указать на эту простую истину — он обрёл не только силу, но и людей, на которых можно положиться. Которым можно довериться. И сейчас самое время объединить усилия.

***

Крис открыл дверь в свою комнату и с наслаждением растянулся на кровати, закинув рюкзак куда-то под стол. Последние несколько дней выдались чересчур нервными даже по меркам их семьи, но учебу никто не отменял. Ему приходилось заниматься допоздна, чтобы наверстать все пропущенные уроки. И в этот момент не было в мире ничего желаннее пары часов сна. В общежитии стояла относительная тишина, собравшиеся под одной крышей подростки-маги, конечно, владели поразительным умением устраивать локальный конец света из пустоты, но не каждый же день. Ну а комнату Крис делил с погодным ведьмаком родом откуда-то с севера Канады, но тот слишком активно участвовал во всех школьных мероприятиях и появлялся в общежитии только на ночь. Словом, ничто не должно было помешать столь желанному сну.

Но отдохнуть Крису суждено не было — едва он развернул приткнутый в ногах плед, в комнату забежала Прю, громко хлопнув при этом дверью.

— Ничего не хочу слышать, — пробурчал он, едва взглянув на кузину, и с головой завернулся в плед.

Впрочем, надежды на то, что девочка просто уйдет, не было никакой. Обиженно надувшись, Прю села на кровать и потянула ткань на себя.

— Да что такого могло произойти, что ты не хочешь мне рассказать?! Почему мама, прощупав тебя, так обрадовалась?! И куда ты уходил вчера вечером?

Крис приподнялся на локтях, смущённо глядя на кузину, готовую, казалось, расплакаться от обиды и непонимания. Он тяжело вздохнул и принялся двигаться к стенке, освобождая ей место на кровати.

— Да ничего такого не случилось, — вполголоса сказал он, легко приобнимая Прю, шумно задышавшую ему в шею. — Мы со Стайлзом вроде как пришли к согласию.

— Он перестал тебя бесить? — чересчур радостно спросила она.

— Не, думаю, это невозможно, — фыркнул Крис. — Нам пришлось объединить магические потоки, а это как в чужую душу заглянуть, начинаешь понимать человека лучше, чем себя. И я не могу даже разозлиться на него. Это сложно объяснить, он теперь для меня как...

— Как брат? — хитро спросила Прю, с интересом вглядываясь в его лицо. — Видимо, даже твоя магия поняла, что ты вёл себя, как придурок.

— Ах так?! — притворно разозлился кузен и принялся щекотать радостно взвизгнувшую девочку.

Прю вовсю веселилась, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение последнего месяца, успокаивается тревога за Криса, а он сам и правда кажется более свободным и спокойным. Она почти скатилась с кровати, спасаясь от щекотки, когда у Криса пискнул телефон, и кузен отвлёкся на чтение сообщения.

— Помяни чёрта, — фыркнул он, быстро печатая ответ. — Стайлз попросил помочь ему с домашкой, надо идти.

— Я с тобой! — Прю спешно поднялась на ноги и стала поправлять прическу.

— У тебя практика по предсказаниям, — тоном старшего брата припечатал Крис, кивая на стенку над своим столом, где висели расписания занятий всех его родных.

И улыбнувшись мигом расстроившейся кузине, поспешил прочь из комнаты.

***

К вечеру Школа обычно пустела, и жизнь в ней затихала. Большая часть учеников отправлялась по домам, лишь немногие учились на полном пансионе. Но и те после ужина редко выбирались за пределы общежития, работая в своих комнатах над домашними заданиями или находя себе другие занятия по интересам.

По этажу разносилась музыка — в главной зале репетировали спектакль к Хэллоуину. Крис прибавил шагу, вознося молитвы небу, чтобы только не встретить никого из школьного актива, а то ведь ненароком «попросят» поучаствовать.

В библиотеке было немноголюдно — на диванчике с книжкой расслаблено расположилась смутно знакомая Крису девочка, кажется, из группы Мелинды. Она скользнула взглядом по запыхавшемуся парню и вернулась к чтению. А самому Крису из дальнего угла уже усиленно махал Стайлз. Рядом с ним, к превеликому удивлению, сидела невозмутимая Малия, сосредоточенно листающая краткий справочник демонов Макдональда-Катзита.

— Как тебе разрешили здесь находиться? — вместо приветствия выдал Крис, присаживаясь за их столик и с удивлением рассматривая девушку.

— Когда библиотекарь начала возмущаться, — с ребяческой улыбкой ответил Стайлз, покачивающийся на стуле и хитро смотрящий на чересчур внимательно читающую подругу, — Малия сменила цвет глаз и зарычала. Мисс эти-книги-только-для-учеников сначала впала в ступор, а потом пришла в восторг и принялась делать селфи с Малией.

Крис хохотнул, за что получил ощутимый пинок под столом и гневный взгляд. Он примирительно поднял руки и кивнул на разложенные на столе книги:

— Что-нибудь уже нашли?

— Немного про Неметон, — всё ещё улыбаясь, ответил Стайлз, показывая пару книг и исписанные кривыми строчками листы. — О, ещё нашли ту зверюгу, которая напала на нас в лесу и потом на Ярмарке.

Стайлз, зарывшись в нагромождение листов бумаги, ручек и маркеров, брошюрок и книг, вытащил откуда-то снизу «Иллюстрированный путеводитель по низшим существам и сущностям» Кюри и, пролистав до закладки, развернул к Крису. Тот пробежался взглядом по мерзкой твари на рисунке и паре абзацев текста.

— У неё почему-то не указано имя, — заметила Малия, откладывая в сторону свой справочник.

— Это нормально, — ответил Крис, заставляя ребят удивлённо посмотреть на него, — многие демоны безымянны. Так исторически сложилось — куда важнее знать, как уничтожить существо, а не как с ним правильно поздороваться.

— Э-э-э, — не сразу нашёл, что сказать, Стайлз, — но как же академический интерес?

— Ведьмы всегда были практиками, — как неразумному ребёнку пояснил Крис, — демонами интересовались только с точки зрения наиболее быстрого уничтожения.

Стайлз замер, явно недовольный ответом и готовый возмутиться, когда Малия оторвалась от своего очередного томика:

— Можешь подумать о карьере ведьмака-натуралиста потом, сейчас практичность ведьм куда полезнее. Если мы хотим справиться с теми демонами, нам действительно надо знать лишь то, как убить эту тварь.

— Но потом мы придумаем для неё название! — воскликнул Стайлз, нехотя соглашаясь с её точкой зрения.

Им пришлось прекратить мозговой штурм поздним вечером, когда мисс Мейнтнер, несмотря на весь свой интерес к оборотням, отказалась оставлять их компанию в библиотеке дольше положенного. Но Стайлз не казался сильно расстроенным этим фактов, всю дорогу до портала домой он возбужденно пересказывал Крису с Малией самые, на его взгляд, интересные моменты из книг.

И в следующие дни всё повторялось: бесконечные стопки книг, шутливые ссоры ехидного Криса и вспыльчивой Малии, множество открытий по части сверхъестественного мира и осторожные попытки братьев наладить отношения.

Им удалось собрать факты о той твари с ярмарки, о колдуне, который на деле оказался не слишком примечательной личностью. Даром, что с большими амбициями. Им даже удалось разыскать ритуал, в котором должен был участвовать Стайлз. И всё ради того, чтобы понять, как же не дать колдуну заполучить силу Неметона и уничтожить его. Придуманный план был невероятно хорош.

Наконец, собрав в одну стопку все исписанные ими за эти вечера бумаги, Стайлз взбудоражено посмотрел на Малию и Криса:

— Оборотни и ведьмы, общий сбор! У меня дома, через час.

***

Решив, наконец, поделиться результатами их поисков с Зачарованными и остальными членами стаи, Стайлз совсем не ожидал, что все они сойдутся на мысли, будто для него участие в этой затее слишком опасно. Но теперь и друзья, и ведьмы в один голос твердили, что раз он невероятно привлекателен для колдуна, ему стоит запереться в доме и не показывать носа наружу.

Разговор всё больше вызывал у Стайлза желание взвыть от отчаяния и неразумности взрослых и опытных. Крис совсем сник под градом доводов матери, теперь только виновато смотрел на Стайлза, который, напротив, распалялся всё больше.

— Вы слишком юные, чтобы всерьёз идти против демонов высшего уровня! — грозным и непреклонным голосом сказала Пайпер, обращаясь к Стайлзу.

— Ты запрещаешь мне это как ведьма или как моя мать? — дерзко спросил Стайлз, заставив Пайпер вздрогнуть и замереть на месте.

Стайлз покачал головой и, по пути отступая на несколько шагов, зло бросил Пейдж: "Не ходи за мной", — окутал себя вихрем голубых огней и переместился прочь.

***

— Напомни в следующий раз показать тебе мой мост, — сказал Крис, оглядывая крышу, на которой нашел Стайлза. — Тихо, пусто и вид получше.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от города.

— Затем, чтобы мама перестала спрашивать, почему я не рассказал ей раньше, что ты всё знаешь.

Поежившись от пронизывающего вечернего холода, Крис присел на край крыши рядом со старшим братом и с беспокойством всмотрелся в его лицо. Стайлз казался до невозможности спокойным и даже несколько безучастным. Он смотрел на город, а, казалось, видел нечто иное. Или вовсе ничего не видел. Крис и без всякой магии чувствовал, что его угнетало что-то ещё, помимо некрасивой ссоры в гостиной. Они провели несколько вечеров вместе, и Стайлз казался возбуждённым найденной информацией и своими перспективам в мире магии. Он легко шутил на тему недавнего похищения и был уверен в их способности одолеть того колдуна и его демонов, но вместе с тем он был и чем-то не на шутку встревожен.

— А ещё ты отключился от Пейдж, — бросил Крис, отворачиваясь от брата и разглядывая раскинувшийся перед ними незнакомый город, утопавший в вечерних огнях.

— В прошлый раз связь была, но не сильно помогла, — безучастно ответил Стайлз.

— Я не про это, — возразил Крис, привлекая, наконец, к себе внимание брата. — Ты просто не хотел, чтобы она за тобой пошла. И твоя магия откликнулась на это, тебе даже не потребовалось произносить заклинание. Магия теперь подстраивается под тебя и твои желания.

— Теперь понятно, почему я переместился, когда просто хотел выйти через дверь. Кстати, где мы? — спросил Стайлз брата.

Тот с сомнением покосился на него и достал телефон.

— Хм... мы в Торонто. Всегда мечтал здесь побывать.

Крис убрал телефон обратно в карман и не стал больше ничего говорить, терпеливо ожидая, когда крепко задумавшийся брат соберётся с мыслями.

— Как-то раз я спросил у Скотта, — наконец начал Стайлз, — как он чувствует зверя внутри. Ведь это столько силы, столько мощи. И он ответил, что укус просто сделал его сильнее. Никаких мифических звериных сущностей внутри.

— Ты разочаровался? — со смешком спросил Крис.

— Немного, — поморщившись, ответил Стайлз и продолжил серьезнее: — Но я чувствую, насколько изменился после того, как обрёл свои способности. Я чувствую это внутри себя, эту бурлящую силу. Каждую минуту это сводит меня с ума. С самой первой ночи мне снится, как я колдую. Потом оказывается, что колдовство не только в моих снах. Знаешь, Малия не хотела тебе говорить, но теперь это не только искры — я начал двигать предметы, — Стайлз отчаянно запустил руку в волосы. — Я грёбаная Джин Грей. Я перечитал все методички по самоконтролю, но больше ничто не работает. Мои силы продолжают расти, а я не успеваю научиться их контролировать. Что, если однажды я проснусь в руинах?

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и принялся беспокойно ходить по крыше.

— У меня есть идея, — резко остановившись, внезапно проговорил он, вглядываясь в мигом насторожившегося Криса. — Пойдём, нам надо зайти в пару мест.

***

— Да вы с ума сошли! — выдала Прю, ёжась от вечерней прохлады.

— Согласна, — поддержала Малия, пристально глядя на спокойного встретившего её осуждающий взгляд Стайлза.

После разговора на крыше Крису пришлось вернуться и клятвенно заверить всех в том, что Стайлзу надо просто немного проветриться. Вызвавшись отправить ребят по домам, Крис оставил напоследок подозрительно смотревшую на него Малию и перенёс её на улицу возле офиса шерифа, где их ждал Стайлз. Прю же пришлось вытаскивать из постели — она собиралась выспаться перед контрольной по зельеварению. Девушки были сбиты с толку вечерним «круглым столом», но куда больше их поразил по-настоящему безумный план Стайлза, который, к удивлению, подержал Крис: не ждать очередного нападения демонов и решения ведьм, а разрешить вопрос с Неметоном прямо сегодня.

— Мне это нужно, — ответил Стайлз, прерывая жестом девичьи протесты. — Мы узнали, что это потребует большого количества энергии, у меня как раз её перебор. Идея в том, чтобы скинуть немного магии, успокоить Неметон и заодно оставить демонов ни с чем.

— Это тебя убьёт, — твердо сказала Малия, припоминая недавний разговор в гостиной Стилински.

— Нет, если я буду там не один, — с видом победителя сказал Стайлз. — Я, Крис и Прю образуем круг и станем новой Силой Трех.

— И совместная сила будет мощнее его личной, — подхватил Крис. — Даже если он возьмёт весь удар на себя, это не убьёт его, а лишь ослабит.

— А к тому моменту, когда силы восстановятся, я уже научусь справляться с ними. И проблем с контролем больше не будет.

Девушки переглянулись с одинаково ошарашенными выражениями на лицах.

— Не знаю, что меня больше пугает, — начала Малия, — то, как логично это звучит, или то, что вы продолжаете предложения друг за другом.

— Но ты же поддержишь меня? — с хитринкой спросил Стайлз, подходя к девушке.

— Конечно, — без промедления ответила она, — но потом я не буду мешать твоему отцу, когда он решит запереть тебя в комнате до конца года.

— Справедливо, — в притворном испуге согласился Стайлз, оборачиваясь к Крису и Прю, — тогда начнем?

***

— Где это мы? — тихо-тихо спросила Прю, оглядывая стеллажи с книгами, столы и удобные мягкие диванчики.

— Библиотека средней школы Бикон-Хиллс! — торжественно ответил Стайлз, подсвечивая себе лицо фонариком. — По ночам здесь никого не бывает.

— Слишком много убийств для того, чтобы хоть кто-то хотел оставаться здесь на ночь, — доверительно сообщила Малия, хищно улыбаясь в свете фонаря.

На большом столе Крис шустро расстелил карту окрестностей Бикон-Хиллс, на которой красным карандашом было отмечено расположение Неметона. Малия с интересом разглядывала карту, находя на ней какие-то одной ей понятные точки. Следом за картой на столе появилось несколько бутылок с водой, походный котелок, спиртовка, ступка с пестиком и несколько пакетиков с ингредиентами, прихваченных из дома.

— Нам надо сварить зелье на уничтожение, — он достал из кармана джинсов сложенный листок. — Зелье из Книги Таинств, а демоны из низших, так что должно сработать и без частиц их тел.

— Это безумие, — пробормотала Прю, отходя со ступкой и ингредиентами по списку к другому столу.

— И снова я с ней соглашусь, — сказала Малия, наблюдая, как парни установили котелок на огонь и накрыли его магическим куполом, чтобы обмануть противопожарную сигнализацию. — Как вы рассчитываете остаться в живых? Если вы втроём будете проводить свой ритуал, я не смогу сдержать демонов и колдуна.

— Это да, — с долей азартного веселья согласился Стайлз, вливая в котел воду и пассами руки доводя её до кипения, — для этого у нас есть Скотт, Лиам и Кира. Правда, они ещё об этом не знают.

— В смысле? — решила уточнить Малия, чуть успокоившись от факта, что не ей одной оберегать поддержавших авантюру Стайлза Криса и Прю.

— Мы закончим здесь, — Стайлз обвёл рукой их небольшую группу, а затем поднялся с пола, — а потом, уже в лесу, вызовем наш мохнатый десант.

Малия покачала головой, с сомнением вглядываясь в лицо подошедшего к ней парня. Стайлз стиснул её в объятиях и заговорил, тихо-тихо, как раз для чуткого слуха оборотня:

— Не злись на них, они нормальные ребята, — на недоверчивое фырканье девушки Стайлз продолжил: — Они помогают мне сегодня. И мне нужна их помощь, понимаешь?

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — так же тихо ответила Малия, серьёзно глядя ему в глаза, — не обязательно рисковать собой. Можно придумать что-нибудь другое.

— Ты лучше остальных понимаешь, как всё плохо у меня с самоконтролем. Нет у меня плана получше. Если сегодня мы отложим всё, или тот колдун снова схватит меня, или моя магия окончательно выйдет из-под моей власти. И я даже не знаю, какой из этих двух вариантов хуже.

Девушка ответила ему лишь тяжелым молчанием.

***

Для знающих, кого можно было повстречать в заповеднике Бикон-Хиллс, тот даже днём был не самым привлекательным местом для прогулок, но в наступившей темноте лес казался и вовсе зловещим. Крис взволнованно ходил кругами вокруг джипа, Прю же, напротив, замерла в салоне, натянув на голову капюшон толстовки и грея руки о предусмотрительно захваченный стакан с кофе. Малия и Стайлз сидели на капоте и, не говоря ни слова, смотрели в бесконечное небо, чернеющее над кронами деревьев. Он всё не мог перестать перебирать в своих бездонных карманах флаконы с уничтожающим зельем. В душе его царило удивительное спокойствие. Когда вдали послышался рокот двигателя, девушка соскочила с капота, стянула за собой Стайлза и приготовилась встречать их «мохнатый спецотряд». С остановившегося подле них мотоцикла спрыгнули разгневанный Скотт и мигом обнажившая свою катану Кира.

— У тебя не получится его отговорить, — сказала Малия Скотту, который с мрачным выражением на лице подошёл к ним вплотную.

— Мы уже всё приготовили, — с убийственной серьёзностью в голосе продолжил Стайлз, — и я уверен в том, что этот план сработает. Сегодня мне нужна твоя помощь, а нотации можешь оставить на завтра.

Скотт хотел было что-то ответить, но ему помешал Лиам, выскочивший из-за кустов, взмыленный и запыхавшийся.

— Что? — смущенно спросил он, движением головы «смахивая» золотистый цвет глаз и шерсть на щеках.

— Он бежал всю дорогу сюда на своих двоих? — недоверчиво уточнил Крис, переглядываясь со Скоттом.

— Мотоцикл рассчитан на двоих, а машины ни у кого нет.

— Об этом мы как-то не подумали. Надо было захватить его с собой, — проговорила Прю, заставляя Лиама поморщиться — он её всё-таки недолюбливал с того самого приворота.

Стайлз хотел было высказаться по этому поводу, но его прервал Скотт, всё ещё тяжело смотревший на друга:

— Ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы мы вчетвером сражались с демонами, колдуном и той тварью, которая чуть меня не убила?

— Примерно так, — согласился Стайлз, признавая, насколько бредово это прозвучало, — но не вчетвером. Вас будет немного больше.

По его кивку Прю, прикрыв глаза, мысленно потянулась к членам своей семьи. И спустя едва ли минуту выдернула из своих кроватей сонных и ничего не понимающих Мелинду, Кэт, Тэм и Генри.

— Тётя Пайпер нас накажет, — устало проговорила Прю, предлагая Крису и Стайлзу самим обрисовать план, — очень сурово накажет.

***

— Круто! — в один голос воскликнули Мелинда и Генри, когда услышали, что сегодня им выпала «честь» поучаствовать в настоящем сражении с демонами.

— Это кошмарно, — ужаснулся Скотт, умоляюще глядя на невозмутимо улыбавшегося Стайлза, — они же дети!

— Эй! — раздалось возмущенное со стороны близняшек, которые увлечённо делали селфи с Лиамом, уже и не знавшим, куда деться от смущения.

— Это нечестно — звать нас детьми, — поддержала их Мелинда под усиленное кивание Генри. — Мы, между прочим, знаем о колдунах и демонах больше вас, и у нас есть активные силы. У нас есть магия, чтобы справиться с ними.

Скотт в поиске поддержки посмотрел на Киру, но та только пожала плечами, не зная, чем помочь в этом споре.

— Просто покажите им, на что способны, — сказала Прю, насильно надевая на Генри прихваченный Крисом из дома свитер: не в пижамах же сражаться.

— Да легко! — задорно ответила ей Мелинда, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего предмета для демонстрации.

Лиам, некстати вспомнив падавшие на его голову куски потолка, с трудом подавил желание спрятаться где-нибудь под ближайшим кустом. Юная ведьма меж тем нашла в джипе бумажный пакет, оставшийся после бургеров, и парой движений смяла его в комок. Девочка высоко подкинула его и не дала упасть на землю, подхватив небольшим вихрем ангельских огней. Бумажный шар пролетел по кругу, как раз над головами зрителей.

— Кэти, лови! — задорно крикнула Мелинда, притянув шарик себе в руки и пустив его в полёт уже без помощи магии.

Кэт взмахнула рукой, и шар замедлил свое движение, продолжая лететь по красивой дуге. Весело хмыкнув, Тэм повела рукой в воздухе, заставляя бумагу вспыхнуть, но не прекратить своего плавного движения. Заняв место меж своих сестёр, Генри вытянул руку вперёд, и она озарилась синевой, а на землю вместо бумажного шара упал комок льда.

— Круто, — выговорил Лиам, пиная носком кроссовка ледышку и не замечая выразительного взгляда своего альфы.

— Иметь силу и пользоваться ею для уничтожения зла — это разные вещи, — устало сказал тот, строго оглядывая возбуждённых магов. — Вы участвовали в реальном сражении? Таком, где вас могут ранить?

— Нет, — не смутившись, ответила за всех Прю, — но мы росли с мыслью о битвах и сражениях. Мы всегда знали, что когда-нибудь встретимся со злом в бою.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Стайлзу нужна наша помощь, — как последний аргумент выдала Прю, — и мы не останемся в стороне. Он часть нашей семьи. А Холлиуэллы своих не бросают!

***

— Не могу поверить, что мы это делаем, — в который раз пробурчал Скотт, заставляя идущего рядом Стайлза закатить глаза и не глядя ткнуть его в плечо.

— У нас есть план, и ничто не должно пойти неправильно.

Ответом ему был лишь красноречивый взгляд алых глаз.

В темноте было видно неважно, набирающая силу луна оказалась скрыта облаками, их путь через лес освещали лишь золотистые искры, которыми щедро окутал каждого Стайлз. Ему хотелось уже пошутить про светлячков, которые не водятся в Калифорнии, как вдруг внезапно раздалось тихое шипение от Малии. Остальные в момент собрались вокруг неё и безуспешно пытались разглядеть во тьме хоть что-нибудь. Лишь Кира со Скоттом, бесшумно скользя меж кустов, отправились на быстрый обход поляны с Неметоном.

— Ну что ж, — самым серьёзным тоном обратился Стайлз к остальным, — вот мы и достигли своей цели, скоро всё разрешится. Помните, что в любой момент могут появиться демоны, и будьте готовы к их атаке.

— Будьте осторожны, — сказала донельзя серьёзная Малия, обводя взбудораженных прогулкой по лесу юных магов цепким взглядом.

Ребята дружно покивали и двинулись вперёд, рассредоточиваясь вокруг поляны. Стайлз быстро поцеловал Малию, затем, шумно выдохнув, взял за руки Прю с Крисом и как можно тише направился с ними к пню.

— Вроде пока тихо, — прошептала Прю, когда они достигли Неметона и присели меж его корней.

— Вряд ли нам повезёт, — так же тихо ответил Крис, отползая от неё.

Стайлз строго шикнул на обоих, призывая к тишине. Остановившись между особо выпирающими из-под земли корнями, он раскладывал перед собой нужные травы и раз за разом повторял про себя своей же рукой выписанные из книг подробности ритуала. Руки дрожали, с кончиков то и дело соскакивали искры, а сердце в предвкушении заполошно билось. Стайлз понимал, что не должен был слышать и видеть остальных, притаившихся неподалеку и готовых в любой момент прийти на выручку, но он был уверен, что чувствовал каждого из них. Буквально ощущал весь вихрь их эмоций, от держащего в напряжении страха до лихого восторга. Мысленно поискав Малию и учуяв её хладнокровное спокойствие и уверенность, Стайлз вытащил из недр карманов мел и заполз на злополучный пень, принявшись чертить в самом его центре зачарованный символ, указывающих острыми уголками на каждого из участников ритуала.

— Мы начинаем, — прошептал Стайлз специально для ожидающих в напряжении оборотней, которые ответили ему едва различимым шорохом в кустах.

Крис и Прю присоединились к нему на пне, усевшись на положенные места. Они взяли по пучку трав и подожгли, освещая собственные лица. Стайлз смотрел на горящую траву, которая испускала белесый дым и щекочущий ноздри запах, и думал лишь о том, как всё это глупо. Столько мощи заключено в Неметоне, а покорить её они смогут пучком трав и концентрацией. Никаких тебе длинных и сложных заклинаний, никаких хитрых зелий с хвостовым пером какой-то редкой птицы, даже без жертвоприношения. Всего лишь сила воли. Как объясняли в Школе — высшая магия не сопровождается эффектными взрывами или слепящими искрами. Никаких спецэффектов, и это было ужасающе скучно.

***

Тамора, как, пожалуй, и все остальные, напряженно вглядывалась в происходящее на пне. Долгое ожидание заставляло волноваться и нервно оглядываться на каждый шорох во тьме. Рядом притаилась Малия, опустившаяся на землю одним коленом и не отрывающая взгляда горящих голубым глаз от творящих ритуал. Она напоминала спринтера, который только ждал сигнального выстрела.

— Что, если никто не появится? — на грани слышимости спросила Тэм, подползая поближе к Малии, которая одним своим собранным видом придавала уверенность.

— Вернётесь в свои кровати, — сухо ответила та, даже не посмотрев в сторону своей напарницы.

— Это вряд ли, — ответила им тьма глумливым голосом, заставившим девушек резко развернуться.

Когда надвигающийся на них демон зажёг файербол и замахнулся, Малия что было сил оттолкнула Тамору, звонко взвизгнувшую от неожиданности, и сама поспешно отпрыгнула с линии «обстрела». Огненный шар, пролетев мимо, ударился в дерево и оставил на стволе подпалину.

— Демоны! — громко крикнула Малия, предупреждая остальных, и резко поднялась на ноги, пытаясь одновременно высмотреть Тамору и не попасться разгневанному неудачей демону.

Тот, досадливо рыкнув, собрался было поразить их новым шаром, как его брюки вспыхнули ярким пламенем. В его отсветах Малия успела заметить Тэм, сидевшую на земле и вздёрнувшую руку в направлении демона. Яростно закричав, он швырнул-таки файербол в дерево, к которому привалилась Тэм. Девочка вскрикнула, испугано сжавшись, и потеряла контроль над наведённым огнем. Когда демон двинулся в её сторону, Малия лихо свистнула, заставляя его обернуться, и бросила спешно вытащенную склянку с зельем на уничтожение.

Демон окутался пламенем и спустя пару секунд осыпался на землю кучкой пепла.

— Так и должно быть? — зажимая нос от удушливого запаха горелой плоти, спросила Малия, на что получила энергичный кивок от ошеломлённой ведьмы.

Недалеко от них раздался ещё один предсмертный крик, а чуть дальше и боевой клич Киры. Отовсюду слышались крики, взрывы и рычание, словом, в сражение включились все. Тамора попыталась встать, но тут же с болезненным стоном рухнула обратно в траву.

— Я не смогу идти дальше, — проговорила она, поднимая на приблизившуюся к ней Малию жалобный взгляд.

— Вот чёрт, — досадливо ответила Малия, аккуратно ощупывая её лодыжку. — Можешь переместиться?

Тамора лишь покивала, заворожено глядя в льдистые глаза, пока Малия старательно вытягивала её боль.

— Тогда отправляйся домой, отправь сюда маму и её сестёр.

— Но Стайлз же не хотел звать их, — начала Тэм, удивлённо смотря, как девушка-оборотень перетряхнула её карманы и забрала все склянки с уничтожающим зельем.

— Стайлз хотел ритуал, он его получил, — резонно ответила Малия, поведя по воздуху носом в поисках новых угроз, — а сейчас ваши уже не станут его прерывать. Давай же!

Кое-как утерев набежавшие слезы, Тамора кивнула и переместилась прочь.

***

Лиам и Кэт коротали время в густых кустах, и даже напряжение момента не мешало девочке пытаться выспросить у оборотня все-все подробности их мохнатой жизни. Слишком увлёкшись разговором, он умудрились пропустить начало демонической атаки. Доставшийся им демон оказался несколько умнее собрата, уже убиенного стараниями Малии и Тэм, и не приближался, раз за разом поражая файерболами выбранные в качестве укрытия деревья. Вслепую кинув склянку с зельем и спасаясь от очередного шара, Лиам перекатился по земле и уткнулся в раскрасневшуюся Кэт, которая не успевала и руки высунуть для атаки.

— Отвлеки его, — прошептала она, помогая Лиаму подняться на ноги.

— Чего-о?! — протянул тот, пытаясь отдышаться.

Что и говорить, сражаться со Скоттом на тренировках было не в пример проще — там в ход шли лишь когти и зубы, а вовсе не странные энергетические образования.

— Отвлеки его, а я попробую заморозить, — проговорила Кэт, подталкивая Лиама в плечо.

Ему оставалось только шумно вздохнуть и, проклиная втянувшего их в это Стайлза, выскочить из-за дерева. Короткая пробежка стоила ему нескольких подпаленных волос и разбитого носа, не выдержавшего непредвиденной встречи с деревом. К его счастью, Кэт удалось воспользоваться моментом и зацепить демона, заставив замедлиться сначала файерболы, а затем и его самого. Уничтожить его с помощью зелья ничего не стоило.

Размазывая по лицу кровь, Лиам хмуро посмотрел на ведьму и хотел было начать возмущаться её неторопливостью, но вдалеке показался ещё один демон. Пришлось спешно готовиться отражать новую атаку.

***

— Круто! — в один голос воскликнули Кира и Мелинда, когда посягнувший на них демон, мерзко завопив, занялся пламенем и сгинул.

Кира хлопнула по подставленной ладошке новоявленной сестры Стайлза и, удобнее перехватив верную катану, поторопилась к следующему показавшемуся из-за деревьев демону. Мелинда оказалась неплохой напарницей — стремительно перебирая пальчиками, она поднимала с земли камни и вырывала тонкие побеги, обрушивая это лесное богатство на голову нападавших. Подобное сбивало демонов с толку, всё-таки они привыкли сражаться с себе подобными или, на крайний случай, с ведьмами, которые предпочитали заклинания и понятные жесты руками. Но времени прийти в себя девушки им не оставляли — ведь град земли, камней и растительности служил прикрытием для Киры, которая без лишнего промедления рассекала их тела своим мечом.

***

Скотт вонзил когти в плечо особо шустрого демона, который первым делом попытался откинуть его со своего пути и достать пятившегося Генри. Рыча от напряжения, Скотт отшвырнул демона в сторону. Тот прокатился по земле, ударился о ствол дерева и тут же вскочил, злобно скалясь. Но последующая попытка атаки не удалась — Генри, поражая скоростью реакции, заморозил запущенный файербол. Демон со Скоттом проследили взглядами покатившийся по траве льдистый шарик и ринулись навстречу друг другу.

Как оказалось, в рукопашном бою у демонов против натренированного оборотня с огромным желанием сохранить лучшему другу жизнь (и прибить его потом самостоятельно) шансов не было никаких. Следующего напавшего на них Скотт разорвал ещё на подходе к их укрытию, а последовавшего за ним Генри лишил возможности передвигаться, просто приморозив его ноги к земле. Чтобы расправиться с ним окончательно, хватило и одного флакона с зельем.

— Демоны закончились? — едва нападения прекратились, спросил Скотт, слегка пугая Генри краснотой горящих глаз и пятнами крови на щеках.

Ответом ему был хруст ломаемых веток, который ознаменовал приближение той самой зверюги, с которой и началась вся их история с магией. У Скотта неприятно заныло где-то под ребрами, хотя после вмешательства Стайлза от страшных ран не осталось и следа.

— Вот чёрт, — проговорил он и повернулся к замершему и не знающему, что делать, мальчику, — отходим. Чтобы с ней справиться, нам нужно больше места. Кира!

Откуда-то справа изящной лисой выскользнула взволнованная Кира, держащая окроплённую демонической кровью катану наготове. За ней след в след спешила Мелинда, лицо которой сияло. Не нужно быть эмпатом, чтобы понять — адреналин играл в её крови, она была в восторге.

Вчетвером они вывалились на поляну, да так и замерли, забыв на мгновение о приближающейся твари. Стайлз, Крис и Прю всё также сидели на пне, взявшись за руки. Казалось, развернувшееся вокруг них сражение нисколько не привлекло их внимание. Здесь ночная тьма не могла помешать — от середины пня исходило ослепительное зеленоватое свечение. Скотт не мог знать точно, но отчего-то был уверен, что столь яркий свет исходил от начертанного символа. Подобно светлячкам, вокруг колдующей троицы танцевали искры, здесь и сейчас творилось настоящее колдовство.

— Оно почти здесь! — дернул зачарованно разглядывающих Неметон и магов на нём Генри, напряжённо пытающийся увидеть приближающееся существо.

Опомнившись, Скотт снова скользнул в альфа-форму и чуть присел, готовый мчаться наперерез монстру. В паре шагов от них Кира, строгим взглядом заставившая Генри и Мелинду зайти им за спины, встала в боевую стойку и подняла катану, готовясь к бою.

Чего они не ожидали, так это появления перед ними троицы ведьм, легко шагнувших из ангельского переноса. Скотт стушевался, как и Кира, которая всё ещё не привыкла к стремительности перемещения ведьм. Все пришли в движение, лишь когда выскочившая из подлеска Мелинда дико завопила: «Пригнитесь!», телекинезом выхватила катану и с напряжённым криком направила её поверх тренировано присевших родственниц прямиком в появившееся на краю поляны существо. Клинок Киры волею вовремя сориентировавшейся ведьмы весьма метко поразил чудовище в переднюю лапу, но это лишь немного замедлило его. Оно выскочило на поляну и первым же ударом когтистой лапы разметало Зачарованных в разные стороны.

— Я отвлекаю, ты заклинаешь, — выкрикнул Лиам, оборачиваясь к Кэт, с которой они только что выскочили из леса на выручку остальным.

Девочка ответила ему кивком и приготовилась. Лиам, грозно зарычав, стал приближаться к зверю, вынуждая того обернуться и последовать за ним. Кэт, откинув страх, упала на колено и постаралась заморозить эту тварь так сильно, как только могла. К ней тут же присоединился Генри, под напором их сдвоенной магии существо замедлялось на глазах. Но перед тем как замереть на месте, успело мощным движением лапы достать Лиама и отправить его в полет к ближайшему дереву.

— Боже, нет! — ошеломленно вскрикнула Кэт.

К замершему на земле парню подбежала Кира, перепугано перевернула его и облегчённо выдохнула, не заметив ран. Лиам, кривясь от боли, встал и, прижимая к себе сломанную руку, очарованно смотрел на старшую из сестёр Холлиуэлл, которая эффектным взмахом рук прикончила тварь, достаточно погонявшую их всех по округе.

— В-в-ведьмы! — пророкотал подобравшийся к поляне никем не замеченный колдун, который теперь в ярости смотрел на тело побеждённой адской твари. — Вы заплатите за это!

— Как же ты нам надоел, — громко крикнула Пейдж, прижимая к себе сына.

Призвав катану, которая по-прежнему торчала из лапы поверженного существа, она проткнула ею главного виновника их проблем в этом месяце. Отошедшие от тяжелой драки и шока дети отыскали по карманам оставшиеся склянки с уничтожающем зельем и окончательно попрощались с излишне амбициозным колдуном.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Лиама Скотт, мгновенно сбросивший с себя облик оборотня.

— Ага, — кивнул тот, с легкой обидой глядя на Малию, которая без особой нежности заново сломала ему руку, которая уже начала неправильно срастаться. Но нечто за спиной готового затискать его Скотта заставило Лиама измениться в лице. — О боже.

Взгляды всех устремились к Неметону.

***

Напрасно Скотт думал, что участники ритуала не замечали происходящего вокруг Неметона. Стайлз отстранённо слушал крики сражения, но сил на переживания за жизнь и здоровье друзей не хватало. Он мог думать лишь о Неметоне, откликнувшемся на их призыв. Безудержные потоки растревоженной силы вырывались на поверхность и пронизывали их тела, встречались с их собственной магией и по частице уносили её с собой. Некстати представив себя пакетиком чая, Стайлз попытался улыбнуться и взять контроль над вырвавшейся мощью.

Было так больно… Но у него не было права сдаваться. Это он привёл всех сегодня сюда. Это он убедил их поверить в его план. И это он пообещал себе, что сегодня никто из них не пострадает. Они — его семья, и он просто не мог их подвести.

— Я, Уайетт Мэтью Холлиуэлл, — хрипло начал Стайлз, дрожащими губами произнося своё полное имя, которое так любила мама и которое после её смерти так невзлюбил он сам, — призываю Силу Трех на помощь.

Крис, превозмогая боль, улыбнулся ему и крепче сжал руку кузины, которая страшно побледнела и будто не замечала слёз, беспрерывно текущих по щекам.

— Мы призываем Силу Трех! — едва слышно, но с невероятной твёрдостью, проговорила Прю.

— Мы призываем Силу Трех, — вторили ей Крис и Стайлз.

И магия откликнулась на их призыв. Потоки чистой необузданной силы Неметона взметнулись выше и заполыхали ярче прежнего, почувствовав чужеродную магию. Тройственная сила чародеев, усиленная родственными связями, была подобна дракону, которого Стайлз видел в своем сне. Он был готов поклясться, что буквально-таки видел, как два вихря силы — их собственное волшебство и магия этого места — обрели форму и вступили в бой. И пусть потом никто не поверил в это — ни стая с ведьмами, которые видели лишь яркий до боли в глазах свет, ни Крис с Прю, сознание которых в тот момент уплывало, — но Стайлз был уверен в том, что видел. И знал, что прежде не встречал ничего настолько восхитительного и ужасающего одновременно. И пусть только снова кто-нибудь ему скажет, что высшая магия не отличается красотой и эффектностью. Перед тем, как потерять сознание и завалиться на бок, продолжая удерживать чужие ладони, Стайлз увидел, как их дракон извернулся и поразил сущность Неметона. И тот распался вновь на зеленоватые искры, которые медленно затухали и исчезали в воздухе, не достигнув земли.

**Тридцатое октября**

Крис бежал по коридорам Школы, на ходу закидывая в рюкзак книги и старательно огибая других учеников. И то, и другое получалось у него неважно — учебники пару раз разлетались по полу, а вслед ему ругалось и потрясало кулаками несколько человек. Но Крис слишком торопился, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи, — сегодня истекал срок наказания Стайлза.

Ритуал сказался на нём сильнее, чем они предполагали, лишив значительного количества сил, в том числе и жизненных. Восстанавливался Стайлз медленно, долго не приходя в сознание. Стая и Холлиуэллы дежурили у его постели по очереди, за место в которой едва ли не дрались. К концу вторых суток Пайпер и шериф устали выпроваживать детей и махнули на них рукой, предоставив полную свободу. Крис прочно обосновался в доме Стилински и оккупировал диван в гостиной, наотрез отказавшись возвращаться на ночёвки в Школу или домой. Компанию ему чаще всего составляла Малия, которая каждый раз старалась как можно скорее вернуться с занятий. На пару они развели бурную деятельность — успели разобрать хлам в гараже и кладовке, перебрали съестные запасы и привели в божеский вид лужайку вокруг дома. За этими двумя подтянулись и остальные, и дом Стилински неожиданно ожил. Сам шериф с лёгкой тоской думал, что после смерти Клаудии они с сыном всё сильнее запускали дом, постепенно отвадив всех знакомых. Но теперь всё кардинально изменилось, в доме постоянно кто-то крутился — Мелинда старалась не оставлять холодильник пустым и, привлекая к делу любого некстати подвернувшегося под руку оборотня или мага, обязательно готовила что-нибудь вкусное на всех, каждый раз смущённо краснея от щедрой похвалы шерифа. Совместные ужины стаи и чародеев в доме Стилински быстро стали чем-то привычным. Лиам всё чаще пропадал где-то с близнецами и их школьными подругами, безумно гордыми от знакомства с настоящим оборотнем. Скотт всё веселился, рассматривая фото своего беты в окружении девочек-ведьм. Но и они взяли за правило в свободную минуту заглядывать к Стайлзу.

В себя он пришёл под звуки ссоры Криса и Малии, которые могли самозабвенно ругаться так долго, насколько только хватало сил. И почти сразу же — дав подросткам от души покричать от радости — Пайпер и шериф выпроводили их прочь, заперли дверь в комнату Стайлза и под покровом звуконепроницаемого заклинания долго разговаривали с ним.

Никто кроме них троих так и не узнал, что именно прозвучало в тот день, но итог был неутешительным — домашний арест по всей строгости и никаких поблажек. Стайлз отчаянно тосковал — утром его сопровождали в школу Бикон-Хиллс, после занятий ему без промедлений приходилось отправляться в Школу Магии. Оттуда его забирал кто-то из ведьм, и обучение магии продолжалось уже дома у Стилински. Шериф проявлял небывалый интерес к магическому миру, частью которого теперь был его сын, и редкий вечер он теперь проводил без Истории Волшебного Мира или Классической Демонологии.

И вот, наконец, канун Хэллоуина, одного из самых важных и любимых ведовских праздников, был объявлен днём освобождения Стайлза.

— Привет! — выкрикнул Крис, отчаянно замахав руками Стайлзу и Пейдж с Пайпер, которые собирались уже отправиться к Стилински.

— Опаздываешь! — пожурила племянника Пейдж.

Крис лишь сбивчиво извинился, горящими глазами глядя на Стайлза, который не мог взять в толк, почему его решили проводить домой такой большой компанией.

***

В гостиной было многолюдно, отметить окончание наказания собрались большой компанией, ещё больше сплотившейся за этот месяц. Ведь они старались, как могли, поддержать Стайлза и разнообразить его тоскливые дни, заполненные одной лишь учёбой. Ребята захватили с собой монополию и приготовили закуски, переместившихся из Школы магов встретили с небывалым воодушевлением, заставившим Стайлза насторожиться.

— У нас есть кое-что для тебя, — почти торжественно сказала Пайпер. — Подарок.

— Хочешь подкупить меня? — саркастично спросил Стайлз, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана.

Отношения с матерью были сложными, хотя они и смогли найти общий язык на вечерних уроках магии и мастерства. Но личные отношения никак не ладились — Стайлз болезненно переживал новость о том, что его мама на самом деле не его мама. Признавать Пайпер именно родственницей ему сейчас отчаянно не хотелось, будто чувствуя вину перед памятью Клаудии. Он с неожиданным смирением принял своё наказание, честно выполнял все требования и задания на занятиях, но и только. Сама же Пайпер никак не могла подступиться к нему, найти хоть что-нибудь, что заставит парня принять её. Остальные только разводили руками, одна лишь Фиби успокаивала сестру и просила немного подождать. Она не уставала повторять, что в их ситуации уже только то, что он не отказался от родства с ними вовсе, можно было считать небывалым прогрессом. Как и то, насколько гармонично Стайлз с друзьями влился в компанию младшего поколения Холлиуэллов.

— Нет, мы хотим кое-что показать тебе, — ответила ему Пейдж. — Когда я стала частью этой семьи, сёстры уверили меня, что не пытаются заменить мне тех людей, которые вырастили меня. Которых я считаю своими родителями. Так же и мы пытаемся показать тебе, что не просим забыть тех, кто тебе дорог. Мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы ты нашёл место в своем сердце и для нас.

Стайлз шумно дышал, обхватив себя руками и отведя взгляд в сторону.

— Я понимаю, но мне нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться со всем этим, — наконец выдал он, поднимая взгляд на ожидающих его слов ведьм. — Что за подарок?

Пейдж улыбнулась и легко взмахнула рукой. Гостиная осветилась магическими огнями, в дверном проёме сформировался вихрь из тысячи огоньков, который сложился в женскую фигуру. Молодая женщина непонимающе оглядывалась вокруг, пока не заметила присутствующих людей.

— Мама? — прошептал ошеломлённый Стайлз, привставая.

Клаудия, теперь неотрывно смотревшая на сына, широко и ласково улыбнулась. Стайлз легко шагнул в её объятия и долго стоял, пытаясь унять сердечный ритм и перестать вдыхать её запах. Мама крепко обнимала его и нежно что-то говорила, но Стайлз не слышал ни слова. Слишком громкими были его мысли. Он помнил её совсем другой — не такой доброй, не такой нежной, не такой близкой. Где-то на самых задворках разума вспыхнула мысль, что до болезни, изводившей и саму Клаудию, и её семью, она была именно такой. Мамой, самой родной и самой любящей.

Когда, наконец, Стайлз смог оторваться от неё, взгляду предстала пустая гостиная — судя по шуму, ребята перебрались на кухню, оставив их наедине и побросав свои вещи где попало. Сущий бардак. Стайлз хохотнул от некстати подвернувшихся мыслей, утирая предательские слёзы. В голове у него бардак.

— Ты надолго? — дрожащим голосом спросил он, чуть отстраняясь.

Клаудия покачала головой, продолжая ласково улыбаться. Она провела руками по его волосам, пытаясь пригладить, как когда-то давно.

— Нам хватит этого времени.

***

Стайлз стоял на крылечке особняка на Прескотт-Стрит и с нетерпением ждал остальных. Он то и дело порывался подтянуть чересчур обтягивающие леггинсы цвета сочной зелени, в которые его обрядила Малия. Однажды утром на этой неделе она, неожиданно вынырнув из людской толпы, кинула в него пакет и тоном, не настраивающим на возмущение, объявила, что это его хэллоуинский костюм. Прекрасный зелёный костюм Питера Пена, леггинсы и длинная рубашка. Боже, что творится в голове у его девушки…

— Тебе очень идёт, — смешливо выдала Лидия , появившись в дверях, — особенно шляпка.

— Ты всё равно выглядишь лучше, — весело фыркнул Стайлз, разглядывая её пышное платье, высокую прическу и волшебную палочку со светящейся звездочкой. — Где там моя Динь-Динь? Нам уже пора выдвигаться.

— Мы скоро! — откуда-то из глубины дома прокричала Малия, заставляя недобрым словом помянуть сверхслух оборотней.

Через пару минут на крыльцо высыпала их разношёрстная компания, с веселым гомоном строясь для совместного фото, на котором настояли Пайпер с Лео. Попрощавшись со взрослыми, подростки поторопились на вечеринку в парк.

Малия сквозь зубы проклинала лак для волос, растревоживший чуткий нюх. Мелинда всё извинялась перед ней, пытаясь на ходу поправить её прическу. Крис порывался помочь им магией, но под подозрительным взглядом Малии быстро сдался. И решил развлечь скучавших Лидию и Лиама рассказами о провалах Стайлза в Школе, благо многое из творимого им на занятиях мгновенно расходилось и обрастало подробностями. Прю, нарядившаяся Малифисентой, шла под ручку с Кирой и, на ходу почесывая голову под рожками, уговаривала их со Скоттом поучаствовать в её исследовательском проекте по магии любви. Те отказывались, но без особого энтузиазма.

Стайлз весело шутил, пытаясь успеть поговорить со всеми и каждым. Сегодня он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что счастлив. После всех перипетий судьбы он остался жив и даже относительно здоров. Раскрыл в себе невероятные возможности, стал частью чего-то важного. Обрёл семью, людей, готовых поддержать его самые безумные начинания.

Он друг оборотней, которые вместе составляли поистине удивительную стаю. Он маг, в нём заключена великая сила, когда-нибудь он сможет превзойти любого волшебника на этой планете. И попробует изменить этот мир, сделать его лучше. В одном из недавних снов магия вновь поприветствовала его, крохотный дракончик по-кошачьи мурлыкнул и ласково уселся ему на голову. Чувство теплоты не рассеивалось ещё долго после пробуждения.

Стайлз воодушевлённо оглянулся на друзей, возбуждённо предвкушающих вечеринку. Ему всего семнадцать лет. Он может всё, и перед ними открыты тысяча путей. И ему покорится любой из них. Ведь он не один.


End file.
